


Life Finds a Way (I will not be contained)

by Doombringer (d00m)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Infanticide, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Pair Bonding, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d00m/pseuds/Doombringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, a virus emerged which wiped out the Omega population of Earth. Soon, the only Omegas born afterwards were infertile and unable to form a bond. The scientists called them “Gammas”, forming a new dynamic. </p><p>Alpha suicides quadrupled, but life managed to go on. </p><p>Robin Blake was born into a world where bonded Alphas were uncommon and Omegas an impossibility. After he is kidnapped for unknown reasons, he makes a shocking discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jurassic Park and Children of Men respectively. 
> 
> Basically in this 'verse there are the three main dynamics but I added a new one for shits and giggles.

 

_“John, the kind of control you're attempting simply is... it's not possible. If there is one thing the history of evolution has taught us it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free, it expands to new territories and crashes through barriers, painfully, maybe even dangerously, but, uh... well, there it is.”_

_“You're implying that a group composed entirely of female animals will... breed?”_

_“No, I'm, I'm simply saying that life, uh... finds a way.”_

__ _**-Jurassic Park.** _

__

* * *

 

Robin thrashes violently after another cramp shoots through his lower abdomen; causing more fluid to leak from his ass. He whines softly, his voice muffled by the bag over his head and the muzzle which has clamped his jaw shut.

His whole body aches, his wrists are painfully pulled back and tied which makes his arms scream in agony. His head throbs from a blow with some form of blunt object. He is covered in dirt and sweat, his ass is leaking a thick lubricant which makes his clothes stick uncomfortably to his flushed skin. His stomach cramps rhythmically.

Yet despite all of this, he’s never been so hard in his life, his cock throbs  and presses against the confines of his pants.

His eyes sting, he blinks away tears. He just wants- he just needs-- he wants rut against something, or someone, he wants something shoved up his-- he needs something _there_ something _big_ and _hard_ and--

“He’s whining again.” He hears one of his kidnappers mutter. “I thought those muzzles shut them up.”

“He’s in heat, what do you expect?” the other says back, annoyed “And they’re designed to keep themselves from biting. The no talking is just a bonus.”

“That didn’t stop his cousin.” The first kidnapper replied, nudging Robin with his foot for emphasis, which made him thrash at the sudden contact. “He ripped the fucking thing off and nearly killed Gambol in the process.”

“Did you see what that did to his face?”

“Shit yeah, no wonder everyone calls him the Joker up at the farm.”

Robin moans again when they mention his cousin: Joe. Ever since his parents died he’d been sent to live with him. They were both Gammas: infertile and unable to bond like Alphas or Betas; a by product of the Plague. If the virus had never emerged then they both would have been Omegas, but the Plague had happened and ruined their bodies at birth. 

Joe had been wild, destructive, yet keenly intelligent and self-aware. Robin pictured his face: much like his own but thicker and more squared and without ears that stuck out awkwardly at the sides. His hair was a dingy blonde instead of chocolate, and curled more readily than Robin’s.

The man had taken care of him despite his eccentricities and his own ailments. Every once and a while he would become ill, coming down with a fever and shaking uncontrollably. He would lock himself in his room and not emerge for a day, or sometimes much longer. Robin could hear him whining and keening from behind the door but was not allowed to enter the room, save to bring food and water once a day.

One day had been particularly bad. Joe was screaming behind the door, Robin knew he shouldn’t have done it but he went into the room anyway. Joe had instructed him to never call the police, or even a friend for help if things got worse than usual.

_The smell that hit his nostrils was sickeningly sweet with notes of some form of musk, he gagged on it as he searched Joe’s bedroom; ignoring the drug paraphernalia and scratch marks on the walls._

_Joe’s bed was overturned, his blankets ripped from the mattress. Robin padded further in, then saw what had become of them._

_Joe had built a small blanket fort in a corner, he could see the man’s silhouette hunched behind the dingy white sheet as he lay in the fetal position with pillows propped around him in some form of nest. He wasn’t screaming anymore, but was now whining softly as he rocked back and forth._

_“Joe?”_

_The man’s head jerked up suddenly with a warning growl._

_“Robbie.” He replied, his voice was nasally but had become hoarse form the screaming._

_“Are you okay?”_

_“I told you uh... not to come in here.” Joe snarled back at him._

_“You were screaming.”_

_Joe suddenly peered out from his nest, his hazel eyes bloodshot and wild. Robin took a step back as another wave of that nauseating scent washed over him._

_“Yeah? Your point birdbrain? I’m fucking sick.”_

_“I was worried-”_

_“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Joe roared, the shock sent Robin bolting from the apartment and staggering outside._

_He stumbled onto the streets, gasping for breath trying  in vain to get the scent out of his nostrils. He noticed an old Alpha, who was homeless and lost his mate to the Plague, look up from his bottle of vodka to stare at him; his head tilted to the side curiously. Robin shivered, pulling his arms around himself and headed down the street._

A year or so later, Robin had come home from school to find the apartment trashed and Joe missing. The cops had no leads, and since Joe was considered a waste of space anyway they didn’t try very hard to find any.

Robin was sent to an Orphanage until he was of age then thrown out onto the streets to fend for himself. He did odd jobs here and there, scraping by where he could.  In his free time he went for walks near one of the parks in the City. Especially at night, he would become restless and fidgety; wanting to go out and taste the fresh air.

One night in particular, he was walking alone amongst a patch of trees when his stomach cramped up and he doubled over, hitting a patch of dirt and grass. He moaned as he felt his body heat flare up but froze when he felt something else- a hot wetness pooling in his boxers.

He ran home in a panic. But when he got there his kidnappers: two Betas and a Gamma were already waiting for him. He put up a valiant fight as he possibly could, but his mind and body were no longer coordinated and they managed to overpower him, they tied him up, shoved that contrapion onto his face, then put a bag over his head, and then shoved him into the back of a car.  

Robin whines again at the thought, his head still throbbing. Part of him wants this to be just a dream. He and Joe are _Omegas._ Omegas that are supposed to be extinct.

“Did you call it in to Crane?” one of his kidnappers asks.

“He didn’t appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night, but Miss Tate demands all  Omegas that are bought in to undergo a thorough examination before we set them up for breeding.”  

Other Omegas? _Breeding?_

Robin wants to scream, but his jaw is sealed shut by the muzzle. He snarls instead. One of his kidnappers kicks him in the ribs.

“Shut up.” He snaps. “You’ll love it.”

Robin has a feeling he won’t. He and Joe were kidnapped because they were Omegas, and being sent to what he assumed was a breeding farm; most likely to jumpstart the Omega population which had miraculously returned after almost a century. This means that he’ll be forced to mate with an Alpha he barely knows, and bear his children.

He isn’t a fucking animal, he’s a _human being._

Despite the haze of his heat, Robin vows to do whatever it takes to escape; and hopefully rescue Joe as well. He lays in silence and mulls over ideas as the kidnappers drive him further away from home, than he’s ever been.

 

* * *

 

__

Hours later, the car pulls up to what Robin assumes is a fenced in compound, seeing as how the drivers have to reach a checkpoint; and gates needed to be opened for them. He is drug into a building of some sort, (it’s so hard to case his surroundings with a fucking bag over his head) He’s taken to a bathroom where he can relieve himself then dumped into a smaller room. He feels a rough hand yank off the bag and Robin snarls again, his gut still cramping and his cock still raging hard against his own will. The room is tiled, with a large drain in the center.

A shower, he realises.

“Feisty one, ain't he Barsad?” one of his Beta kidnappers says.

The other Beta, a thin wiry man who could pass for a Gamma (or an Omega, Robin reminds himself they exist, he’s one of them) nods indifferently. The man has a scruffy beard and sleepy blue eyes.

“Crane wants us to clean him up before the examination.” Barsad says back.

“Very well.” the other Beta replies and pulls out a knife.

Robin lets out another warning snarl but the Barsad and the Gamma hold him down as the other Beta cuts away his clothing. The cool air is a shock to his already quite sensitive skin. He yelps as the Beta peels away his pants and underwear, swearing under his breath as he runs his hand up his thigh.

“Christ, he’s _ripe_.” he growls hungrily.

Robin growls in response and tries to kick him. Barsad pulls him back.

“We’re not allowed to mate the subjects.” the man snaps. “Only the Alphas selected for breeding. You’ll be terminated if you put your prick anywhere near him.”

The other Beta snarls but backs off.

“Get the hose.” Barsad commands, shoving Robin aside to the far wall.

Robin squeezes his eyes shut as the cold water hits him; blasting away the dirt and grime, as well as the sticky lube which had dried on the cheeks of his ass. Barsad approaches with a bottle of soap and a sponge, working him over to scrub out any form of filth. Robin jerks his head in discomfort as soapy water leaks into his muzzle but Barsad shushes him.

“It will be much better for you not to fight.” he murmurs as he shampoos Robin’s hair, Robin lets out a pained whimper as soap gets in his eyes.

After a few minutes, they blast Robin again, then Barsad scrubs him down with a towel. Then,he is drug away to another room; buck naked.

They untie his wrists and strap him to a table, he lays on his back, spread-eagled with his hands shackled to his sides and his feet shackled far apart. Barsad pulls off the muzzle.

“Fuck you!” Robin sputters, his jaw aches from the strain of being forced shut.

His stomach cramps again, causing more fluid to leak out, he whines in his embarrassment since he can’t close his legs. He’s exposed; on display.

Barsad smirks, but says nothing. Robin notices that the other Beta and Gamma had left.

“Why am I being examined?” he asks.

“To ensure you’re healthy enough for mating, and that you do not carry any diseases which could make the Alphas who will breed you ill.”

Robin glares at him for a beat, he is positively bristling.

“I’m not some fucking pedigree dog you can’t-”

“You are an endangered species.” Barsad interjects.

“Omegas are not a species, they are a type of human! I have rights! The same as yours! Where is Joe? What did you do to him?”

Barsad smirks again, then shakes his head.

“Foolish boy. No one truly has rights. They have privileges. And in your case, they’ve been revoked for the greater good of humanity. What has happened to your cousin is irrelevant.”

“Allowing strange Alphas to rape me doesn’t sound like the greater good from my perspective.” Robin retorts.

“Oh, it won’t be rape. The moment you smell an Alpha in your state, you’ll be bouncing on his cock until he-”

Barsad is cut off when the door to the examination room swung open with a bang. A short, thin Gamma dressed in a lab coat comes stalking in with a clipboard in his hand and an air of disgust on his face. A Beta nurse follows him, looking apprehensive. Her nametag reads “Harleen”

“Dr. Crane.”

“Barsad.” Crane replies, his nose wrinkled in disgust, “I thought you washed it.”

“We did.”

“It still reeks of estrous.”

“Well, he’s still in heat.”

Crane cocks an eyebrow.

“How long?”

“Almost two days.” Barsad replies.

Crane strides over to Robin then glances down at his exposed hole. Robin whines and tries to wrench his hips away but he’s locked in place. He hears the snap of rubber gloves and feels a cold finger brush near his ass. He thrashes and growls but the part of him that forms words locks up at the  sudden intrusion.

“It’s completely dilated.” Crane replies. “This is too soon.”

The nurse hovers, writing things down for Crane.

“What ‘d'ya mean too soon?”  she asks, her Queens accent makes Crane cringe.

“This must be it’s first estrous.” Crane replies, Barsad nods, “The first only lasts four days at the most. This one has  already passed its peak fertility. Mating now would be a waste of time and energy.”

Robin feels a flush of anger rise up into him during a particularly strong cramp. It doesn’t help his legs are spread apart, or that his entrance is exposed and throbbing. His body is screaming at him to jerk off or dry hump something. He wanted to build a nest and roll around in it.

_Or, to bounce on an Alpha’s cock until he knots and fills him up with--_

“I’m not an it.” He snaps, squashing the thought desiring what awaited him.

Crane glances up at him, indifferent. He was a textbook Gamma; cold, unfeeling, with little to no empathy.

“How old are you?” He asks, as if Robin had never confronted him.

“Nineteen.” Barsad replies for him.

Robin glares at him, wondering how on earth that the man even knows.

“A bit old to begin estrous, must be a side-effect from the virus. The other one, the blonde related to this one. Do we know when it started?”

Barsad shook his head.

“No, but his heats are sporadic. They never evened out, he had three heats in a span of two months at the most. Sometimes, his heats only last two days.”

Robin was already aware of this, it had all been making sense now. Joe’s illness obviously was just him going into heat. He wondered of Joe understood what was happening to him. Then a cold realisation hit him. Joe had been here for years, how many times had he been--

Crane hummed.

“It makes perfect sense. The virus has still damaged the Omega population. But that’s not important, the fact that they are fertile again is.”

Robin snarled when Harleen and Crane began examining him in other places. They took blood from him and other samples. Crane asked him questions, where did he grow up? Were his parents an Alpha and Beta pair or two Betas? What kind of food did he eat? But Robin refused to answer. Which made everyone in the room frustrated.

“I need to check his mouth.” Crane says

He clamps his mouth shut in defiance but Barsad grips his jaw and wrenches it open. Robin thrashes and swears as Crane pokes around inside. Suddenly, a particularly strong cramp wrenches through him and Blake howls, jerking his head free and clamping down on Crane’s gloved hand. A squirt of blood enters his mouth.

The doctor shrieks, then leaps away, clutching his wounded fingers.

“Why you little--” He sputters, his ice blue eyes flaring.

Barsad says nothing, but surprisingly there's a smirk on his face.

A beat passes with Robin glaring triumphantly at Crane, who stares back venomously while Harleen gets bandages for his hand. Finally, the man straightens and clears his throat.

“Put it in with Bane.” he says.

Barsad's jaw goes agape, he looks shocked.

“You said he peak fertility has passed. And besides, Bane is much too aggressive--”

“Put. It in. With Bane.” Crane says again. “That is an order.”

“He could seriously hurt him.”

Robin’s eyes widen. Alphas were only aggressive towards other Alphas. It was unheard of in history for an Alpha to hurt an Omega (outside of taking advantage of one in heat).

“Then this one will learn its lesson then. If you refuse I will have you _terminated_.”

Barsad flinches at that, then bows his head.

“Very well.” He says.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Robin is thankfully given pants to cover himself ( despite the fact they stick uncomfortably in intimate places), and is left unmuzzled as Barsad leads him down the halls. However, his hands are bound in front of him in padded cuffs and Barsad has brought a stun gun to keep him from trying anything. Also, his body is shaking and cramping up from Robin neglecting its need. Escape would be impossible now; especially since he’d been blindfolded when passing through the entrance.

He takes in as much as he can as they pass several rooms with fortified doors. It looks like the inside of a mad-house. But his mind makes it difficult to focus; it’s more interested in finding a secluded place to rut.

“Where is this place?” He asks.

Barsad glances at him for a moment.

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Will you be terminated?” Robin replies the Beta nods, “That means you’ll be fired right?”

“No.” Barsad remarks, waiting a beat to continue. “It means I will be _terminated._ ”

It takes a second for Robin to understand, his gut drops even further. He’s already afraid of meeting Bane: the Alpha that these people plan on letting rape him. (His cock throbbed at the thought of it though, his whole body was shivering) Now he’s even more scared. This is top secret shit. He wonders how many men die every day when they are no longer needed, or when they do something wrong.

“Are you guys with the government? You don’t exactly sound American.” Robin asks, he doesn’t know why but his nervous energy is getting to him.

“I can’t tell you that either.”

“Because they’ll kill you.” Robin finishes for him.

Barsad nods again.

“Will you be terminated if you tell me about Bane?”

“No.”

“What do you know about him?”

“We pulled him out of the Middle East. He killed seven of our men with his bare hands during capture, Bane has killed ten and  maimed more than  twenty the two years he has been with us. He’s considered too dangerous to breed Omegas. We have him under max security at all times; we don’t even let him go outside like the rest of them. Even Joseph is still allocated that privilege despite the things he’s managed to do.” Barsad pauses for a moment with a small smirk. “He’s very crafty, your cousin. We don’t allow the subjects to have pencils because of him.”

Robin nods, smiling a little at the comment about Joe.

“Is he okay?” He asks, it had been five years since he’d last seen him.

“He’s adjusted. Focuses more on his children, his sporadic heats make things... difficult. He miscarried several times. Ended up forming a pair bond with our top Alpha, so he’s no longer  a viable breeder as Omegas are no longer rceptive to others after bonding.”

Robin’s eyes widen. Joe, out of everyone managed to find a _mate_. Have _kids._ Jesus Christ.

“If he’s no longer viable, why won’t  you let him go? Why can’t he and his mate leave with their children?” Robin asks.

Barsad glares at him coolly.

“As of now, Robin Blake, there are nine fertile Omegas alive in the world that we know of. Not the state, not the nation, the world who knows how many of them are out there that are passing as Betas or Gammas. If the world found out that Omegas were returning, things would explode. Imagine if a random Alpha found you in the park when your cycle started. How many Alphas  would go mad and kill each other other after smelling you, an Omega in heat after _seventy years_ of believing they would never find one; that they were gone and they were destined to die alone.”

Robin is silent for a moment. Barsad is leading him deeper into the bowels of the compound. The doors became more fortified and the halls darker, less cared for.

“How do you know about the park?” He finally snarls

Barsad looks away from him.

“We’ve been in operation for almost six years now. We got a tip about a young Gamma stinking with Omega heat wandering around the Narrows of Gotham. We saw you, but it was obvious you weren’t in heat so we followed you home. It took us a year to confirm your cousin was an Omega passing for a Gamma so we seized him, paid the police to forget about it.”

Robin’s heart stops. Suddenly, his gut cramps and he stumbles. Barsad waits patiently until he rights himself. There was a damn good reason Joe never let him into the room while he was in heat. His scent must have gotten onto his clothes when he went in without his permission.

It was his fault Joe got captured. 

“Why are you telling me this?” He asks, his voice trembling.

“You asked, and it isn’t classified.” Barsad replies. “We learned you were closely related to Joseph so we waited to see if you were an Omega as well. We traced your every move. The moment you went into heat we moved in to collect you.”

Robin snarls again, Barsad is unperturbed.

“So I’m here as a breeder then, pop out as Omega kids as possible then watch them become breeders too, for the sake of humanity.”

Barsad nods.

“You’re all _disgusting_.”

Robin has nothing more to say as Barsad leads him further down. Soon, they came to a large door which looked like the entrance to a bank vault. There were three Beta males holding rifles and guarding the door.

One of them looks up and salutes Barsad, then frowns at Robin.

“I thought Bane wasn’t conditioned to breed yet.” he says.

“Crane changed his mind.”

“Bane could hurt him, make him useless for six months. Miss Tate wouldn’t like it. Neither would Daggett.” the Beta argues.

“He threatened anyone who refused his orders with termination.”

“Miss Tate could do the same if Bane damages him.”

“Just open the door so I can toss him in. He reeks.” Barsad replies.

“Bane isn’t in. He was scheduled for exercise.”

“What?” Barsad snaps.

“Miss Tate ordered Foley to exercise him in the Gymnasium. Said that it might level his aggression.”

_“At four in the morning?”_

Barsad swears under his breath. Robin watches, his body screams for obscene acts to be done to him. He notices the other Betas glancing at him hungrily. Robin growls at them; a warning to back off.

 _I want an Alpha_. His mind barks. The betrayal makes him almost sob.

“When is he due back?” Barsad asks.

“Soon, it takes a while to move him.”

Barsad growls in annoyance, yanking Robin closer.

“Let me put this one in the room at least, maybe Bane will be less hostile if he rubs his scent on everything first.”

“Bane’s gonna be pissed anyway.”

“He’s always pissed, he’s a sexually frustrated Alpha, who was most likely rudely awoken for an exercise at _four in the goddamn morning._ ”

The other Beta nods then gestures to the other two so they can open up the door. Robin watches all the gears moving as the locks came undone, the door opens with a low moan. Barsad shoves him through into a smaller room, which looks like a larger version of the shower room from earlier, except there is a showerhead on the ceiling and a smaller less-fortified door at the opposite wall. He yelps when Barsad yanks off his pants; exposing him to the other men who simply laugh as he tries to cover his hardened length which is practically aching from the lack of stimulation.

“A shy one. New one right? Related to the Joker? You’d think he’d be more fiery.”

“He’s in the middle of his first heat. God help us when he’s through.” Barsad murmurs while removing the handcuffs from Robin’s hands.

Yeah _, God fucking help you._ Robin has no intentions to be a fucking breeder for the rest of his life. He vows to survive whatever Bane planned on doing to him, save Joe, his mate, his kids, and the others that were imprisoned, then get the fuck out of here.

The other Beta opens the smaller door, then shoves Robin into it.

“Just to be safe, we’ll leave Bane’s muzzle on when we bring him in.” He hears the other Beta say before he slams the door and locks it tight.

Robin turns around, watching through a small window as the Betas lock the other door as well. Then, he takes in  his new surroundings.

The room is small and padded on the walls and floor. There is a mattress off in a corner, as well as what appears to be a giant bean-bag chair which looked quite well-used in another. The mattress is strewn with a clusterfuck pillows and blankets with weird ornate patterns. There’s a small doorway which leads into a half-bath, a toilet and a sink. No mirror or shower. In the larger room there is also a pile of books in a corner. But, Robin is in no state to read them.

He is trapped, he realises. Waiting for Bane to come and fuck him.

Then, the scent hits him.

It’s warm and musky, with a hint of some form of spice, like cedarwood mixed something else, something primal which makes him moan out loud. In an instant, his body spasms and he feels the fluid trail down his thighs and legs.

_An Alpha lives here._

Robin can’t help himself, he crawls onto the mattress and buried his face into the pillows, inhaling the Alpha scent with another low moan. His hips jerk involuntarily as he ruts against the bed his body screaming in relief.

He doesn’t know when his hand finds its way to his cock, but it’s there as he rolls in the mess of pillows, jerking off frantically as he makes loud obscene noises.

_He wants the Alpha here, he wants the Alpha to fuck him._

He is close to coming, he can feel it.

_Yes, oh god yes, of fuck--_

He hears shouting from the door. His body locks up instinctively and he sits up, his moment of weakness vanishes.

“Stephens open the door _OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR BEFORE HE KILLS SOMEONE!_ ”

“Whose idea was this? Barsad was rig- _FUCK!”_

He hears more shouting, men swearing and the electric snap of stun guns.

Then, a guttural snarl.

It is so low Robin can feel it in his ribcage. He shivers.

The big door opens, but Robin is too frightened to see what’s transpiring. He finds himself scooting into a corner.

He hears another snarl, louder and a man shrieking as he’s thrown against the smaller door.

“Don’t unmuzzle him! Just get him in there! Christ!”

The smaller door flies open, at first all Robin sees is an unconscious Beta flop onto the padded floor. Then several uniformed Betas and Gammas came stumbling in, pulling on something massive. Another growl made Robin shudder more and curl up onto himself as a hulking figure wearing a muzzle was pulled into the room, bringing a wave of the primal Alpha scent with him.

Huge was an understatement. The Male is a fucking brick wall. It’s as if he was made of nothing but muscle and steel. He is shirtless, his bulking torso slicked with sweat and a few scrapes of blood.

It was normal for Alphas to be big, Robin read somewhere that they instinctively build their bodies so they can be as strong and fast as possible. The scientists who study dynamics theorised it was so that they could be better able to protect their mates and children. But Bane is a hulk, ready to smash. Then again Robin never did get a chance to meet an Alpha, at least not one in his or her prime (it was quite uncommon, but Alpha Females did exist), not many made it past puberty due to depression and suicide, since forming a pair bond with a Beta was more difficult than with an Omega, and Alphas instinctively sought to find a mate as well. Many parents got abortions when they realised their children were going to become Alphas, to spare them such pain.

Bane is trussed up with several cords, it looks as if they tried to bind his wrists behind him but he broke free. The men have ropes around his neck and torso, they’re dragging him along like a wild stallion.

And he’s pissed. No, pissed is a fucking understatement. The Alpha is positively livid, Robin can see it in the flash of his grey eyes. He wonders if he wasn’t muzzled if the Alpha would roar. He heard an Alpha roar once, when he was in high school.

_Robin staggered back, a bit of blood dribbled down his chin. The leader of the Gamma pack, a lithe male was leering down at him. He glared back with equal hatred._

_“What you gonna do? Cry to mommy and daddy right?” he said mockingly, his friends behind him laughed._

_Robin growled in response, showing his teeth._

_“Get the fuck away from me.”_

_A chorus of “oohs” sounded behind the Gamma pack. The leader smirked._

_“Why? Is your father going to hear about this?”_

_Another chorus of laughter._

_Robin couldn’t help it. He leapt forward with a snarl and tackled the Gamma leader into the dirt. The leader yelped in surprise but quickly adjusted himself when his pack descended onto Robin’s back and pulled him off; laying into him with vicious blows._

_Suddenly, there came an inhuman sound, like a mixture of wolf and tiger. Robin saw a blur and suddenly Selina Kyle: an Alpha Female two grades above him entered the throng of Gammas. Her dark hair flew in front of her face as she put herself in between Robin and the other Gammas. She was hunched over and prepared to strike._

_“Get away from him.” She snarled, showing her prominent canine teeth which was a secondary characteristic of the Alpha dynamic._

_The Gamma leader put on his best poker face._

_“What are you going to do about it?”_

_Selina roared again, stepping forward with her fists clenched. The Gamma leader practically pissed himself as he stumbled away with his pack. Robin struggled to his feet as Selina stood straight again, pulling her hair behind her ears._

_“You alright?” She asked._

_“Yeah... thanks... I guess...”’_

_Selina stares at him for a long moment her head tilted to the side curiously._

_“I don’t know why I did that.” She said. “I don’t normally give two shits about you Gammas.”_

_Robin frowns at her, but says nothing, he didn't want her to turn on him._

_“You’re different.” She said suddenly, making him jump._

_“What?”_

_“You’re not like the other Gammas. You're different. I don’t know why.” She replied. “I think that’s why I did it.”_

_And with that, she adjusted her skirt and walked off as if nothing had ever happened._

Another low growl eminates from Bane as they manage to haul him into the room fully. He’s wearing nothing but a loose pair of dark sweatpants. Suddenly, Bane thrashes, sending several of the men pulling him flying in all directions. One lands near Robin and he lets out a yelp.

Bane’s head snaps towards him in an instant. He freezes, his whole body going rigid. The Betas and Gammas right themselves and take advantage of the distraction to get the ropes off and lock them in the room together. Surprisingly, Bane allows them to do it, his eyes never leaving Robin’s.

They leave the muzzle on, per the lead Beta’s request. It makes Bane’s labored breaths sound mechanical and wheezy.

A concentrated dose of Bane’s Alpha scent hits Robin like a freight train. His body seizes up again and more lube leaks from him. He lets out a loud moan, then his hips roll involuntarily. His delayed orgasm was giving him blue balls and now everything was hurting.

_Fuck me. Fuck me hard._

Bane just continues to stare at him, then tilts his head to the side. He hears him sniffing audibly thanks to the muzzle. Robin had been expecting him to pounce the moment he realised an Omega in heat was trapped in his bedroom, and had been rolling around on his bed.

A hiss through the muzzle. A sigh? That was a sigh.

Bane looks annoyed. Not horny, not angry anymore, just annoyed.

Really? All this build up for an Alpha to just be annoyed with him? His body shuddered again, he whined in protest.

“P... please...” He stuttered.

Bane gives him another irritated look before he steps into the bathroom. He hears the sound of the sink running. A moment later, Bane returns with a small plastic cup of water. He hands it out to Robin.

He isn’t sure if he should accept it. He looks back at Bane, who just seems less annoyed, and more resigned, as if he was accepting that Robin was going to stay here with him and there was nothing he could do about it. He shoves the cup practically into his face so Robin takes it, then gulps the water greedily, murmuring a word of thanks. He’d forgotten how thirsty he was, how tired. His body only cared about mating, refreshments and sleep could come later.

After he empties the cup Bane takes it back into the bathroom. He hears more water running. He waits, his body spasming. Robin curls up in a fetal position and whines again, drinking in Bane’s musky scent.

Bane emerges from the bathroom, having washed a few of the bloody scrapes on his arms. He stands there, blinking at him, then tilts his head to the side again like a confused dog. Robin waits, his body shuddering and he whines, looking up at Bane with a pleading look.

“You know English?” He asks, knowing Bane couldn’t respond with the muzzle verbally.

Bane nods, it’s curt and swift.

“I’m Robin Blake.” Robin says.

Bane nods again, his eye softening for a moment.

“And you’re Bane? Is that your real name?”

Blink. Nod.

Bane strides over to the bean bag chair and sits down, his hands folded neatly in front of him, his fixed on Robin. Another cramp shoots through him and he moans, his hips rolling involuntarily again, rutting against the mattress for a small bit of relief. His body has a good sheen of sweat on it.

Bane growls softly, but doesn’t move. He stays put.

Minutes pass. Robin waits. He isn’t sure what Bane is doing. He had been thrown in the room expecting to be humped to death by a behemoth (he was half-right, Bane was a fucking beast) but the no humping part is confusing his brain, which had shot all the way down below the waist.

Something else nibbles at him too, he realises it when he stretches out for a moment. He feels way too open, too exposed. The room suddenly feels way too big.

He remembers Joe’s blanket fort. He looks over at Bane’s menagerie of pillows and blankets. An idea clicks in his head.

He slowly begins rifling through the bedding to see what he had to work with. He doubted Bane had any pins so he couldn’t make a tent and prop it against the wall. Bane watches with keen interest.

Robin pushes the bedding off of the mattress when an another idea hits him. He could prop the mattress against the wall like a lean-to and line the insides with the blankets and pillows, using the thinnest sheet as a curtain.

He tries to stand and prop the mattress when another cramp makes him moan and he stumbles, falling against something sickeningly warm.

It’s Bane, holding him up, Robin’s bare skin was pressed against his. A low rumble emanates from Bane’s chest which makes Robin whine and lean back further against him, his body trembling and aching for him. Bane lets out a soft, yet throaty crooning noise as he settles Robin onto the padded floor and starts fiddling with the mattress.

Robin watches in amazement as Bane puts the mattress back down onto the floor  and reaches up to the padded walls, he digs in with his nails and rips off a strip of fabric on each side, then grabs one of the larger blankets and ties the corners to the ripped lining.

Robin watches him work, lining the tent with the larger pillows propped up against the hard wall, and making a small nest with the blankets, then he lines the nest with the smaller pillows. Bane takes a thin sheet and also ties it to one of the ripped pieces of wall padding; forming a curtain. Robin watches as Bane strides over to the bean-bag chair and fluffs it up, placing it on the opposite end of the tent; making it accessible only on one side, then goes over to his pile of books, taking the heaviest of them and placing them on the corners of the main blanket to hold it in place. Bane steps back, his hands clasped in front of him, he turns to Robin and tilts his head again, then lifts up the thin sheet and reaches out to him.

He can only crawl, but he makes his way cautiously towards the tent and pokes his head in. It smells strongly of Alpha, and looks very inviting. He moves inside the tent and curls up on the nest inside, feeling much safer in a more closed-off space. But, the concentrated scent was making his body shake harder and he moaned out loud again, his hand sliding to his cock once more as he rolls onto his back, his hips jerking. He hears another soft growl and sees Bane crouching outside the tent. Robin watches him while he touches himself, his breath growing more labored from the stimulation.

Bane wasn’t going to rape him, he realises. Barsad had been right. The only time Bane was going to fuck him, would be when Robin invited him in. However, Barsad had been wrong about Bane’s aggression. He only seemed to be hostile towards his captors, not him. And as far as Robin is concerned it was justified.

 _Just this once,_ he thinks to himself. _Just one time._

He nods slowly, reaching out his free hand as the other strokes his cock, a bead of precome forming at the head. Bane blinks for a moment then lets out another low growl as he crawls into the tent on his hands and knees. Bane  hovers over Robin, his pupils blown as he looks down at him hungrily. He slowly reaches out and runs a hand over Robin’s face, cupping his jaw gently. Robin whines, his own jaw still slightly sore from the muzzle. Bane makes that throaty crooning noise again as his hands move down to his throat and onto his chest.

Robin moans, then arches against Bane’s large hands as he works over his body with gentle strokes, soothing rumbles emanate from beneath his ribs as he continues to pet him. Robin finds himself moaning and whining for more, pressing up against the rough and calloused pads of his fingers.

He yelps  when Bane suddenly slides his hands beneath his body to flip him over, but quickly rights himself, his ass starts leaking anew and he whines, spreading his legs wider as an offering; on display.

Bane growls again, low and hungry. Robin shivers when he feels those large hands rub his shoulders and back, sliding up the the cleft of his ass and pushing apart his cheeks. Two fingers slide into him, Robin practically wails with relief and pushes back against them.

Bane’s fingers are thick, but they aren’t enough. Robin tries in vain to fuck himself on them as his entrance starts to leak out again but Bane shushes him and withdraws.

Robin swears softly, a desperate whine leaving his throat.

He hears the rustle of fabric as Bane pushes down his pants, the scent of Alpha musk grows stronger and makes his body shiver, his entrance oozing out lube down his thighs and almost too his knees.

Bane croons again as he pushes Robin against the nest of pillows, he buries his face into them for comfort as he feels Bane grab his hips and position himself behind him.

He yelps when he feels the blunt head of Bane’s cock nudge at his entrance, Bane pauses to  croon again soothingly before he slowly pushes in.

Robin whines at first as his ass begins to stretch for his massive girth. He knew Alpha’s were big, but to feel such a thing inside of him, for real. Suddenly, his body lights on fire and he lets out a loud wail when Bane bottoms out with a low growl; filling him completely so his balls brush against Robin’s sensitive skin.

He’s stretched so far, but it feels so damn good he wants to sob. His body shudders with relief as Bane rocks experimentally at first, before a another feral sound escapes him and his hips snap viciously in and out of him. Robin whines when he feels the grip on his hips tighten as Bane fucks him,  but the delicious stretch caused by his cock outweighs any form of discomfort.

Bane ruts into him like he belongs there, Robin can hear the obscene sound of their skin slapping together along with Bane’s primal grunts and his own mewling.

He’s so hard, his cock is leaking and dripping precome onto the nest below him. Robin whines, squirming and arching in pleasure while Bane works on top of him. He feels his orgasm building again, slowly winding in his belly. He starts to pant and shove back against Bane who growls and shoves his hips roughly against him; as if he senses the need.

_Yes, yes, yes, oh fucking Jesus- fuck--_

When he comes he wails, his body convulses and spots flash before his eyes. He feels his body clench around Bane’s cock which makes a low moan of pleasure escape his throat as Bane angles himself forward so his hands are placed on either side of Robin’s head. He thrusts forward powerfully a couple times before another snarl escapes him and he shunts forward, pressing his body on top of Robin’s as his come starts to fill him.

Robin feels the knot stretching him further, a pained yelp escapes him but Bane croons softly again, running a hand through his sweaty and matted hair. Bane shudders, as the second orgasm hits him; filling up Robin further which makes him moan in relief, his body rewarding him for sating its need.

Bane settles comfortably on top of Robin, soft rumbles vibrating in  his chest. Blake realises that Bane’s purring, which was normal for contented Alphas. It’s oddly soothing. He hears a rustle of fabric as the Alpha carefully reaches over to one of the blankets and pulls it over their bodies, then maneuvers them so they’re spooned together. Robin yelps at the tug of the knot but Bane soothes him again by stroking his side and purring contentedly behind him.

Suddenly, a low wash of calm sweeps over him. Robin blinks twice, then he’s asleep. His body exhausted and drained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am weird. I think I must be punished for it.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Robin ends up waking two hours later, his body throbbing anew. However, Bane took care of him by fucking it out whenever he asked, only stopping for knots, quick naps, and and breaks for water (luckily, Bane had a straw so he could rehydrate as well despite the muzzle). Robin realised that when it came to his heat cycle, just this once was never an option.

Bane has him on his back this time, with Robin’s legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, his arms cling to the back of his neck as he whines in his pleasure. He can feel gnarled flesh underneath his palms, and wonders if Bane has a scar there.

He has scars everywhere, but in the haze of Robin’s heat he doesn’t really care. He doesn’t find them off-putting when they’re attached to the Alpha who’s currently breeding him, like he’s supposed to be doing.

_Filling him up with his come and putting a child in him--_

Robin almost makes Bane stop at that traitorous thought, but remembers that Crane said he was no longer fertile, despite his heat. Bane growls, low and hungry. Robin can feel it vibrating in his chest as they’re pressed together. He whines in response and laps submissively at his throat; tasting the sweat and musk emanating from his body.

His orgasm rips through him with a low shout, Bane follows suit; pressing as close as possible so he can knot as deeply inside as he can. The sound he makes is a cross between a snarl and a whine. He settles himself gently on top of Robin, so he won’t crush him. Robin whines, continuing to lap at his neck while Bane purrs, his labored breaths causing them to stutter a little bit.

They’re tired, Robin realises. Tired, sticky, and hungry. The room smells like sex and sweat, the blanket fort is covered in come on the inside. Robin knew that mating while in heat was a long messy process but he didn’t realise how much of either, he'd never thought he'd have to deal with it.

“You get new bedding  each day right?” He asks, his voice is hoarse from yelling and whining while Bane fucked him. “I think you’re in desperate need here.”

Bane nods with a soft rumble, burying the mouthpiece of his muzzle into the crook of Robin’s neck.

Robin feels the hot puffs of breath coming from the muzzle and shivers. Bane shoves against him with a growl while he comes a second time, pushing the knot in further. The purring starts anew while Robin waits for them to untie. However, he drifts off to the sound of Bane purring and playing with his hair.

* * *

He wakes up to a low snarl and Bane pressing himself flat on top of him. They’re still knotted, which meant he only nodded off for a few minutes or so.

“Christ, how long have they been going at it Stephens? It stinks of sex in here.” He hears Barsad say.

“All night, ever since we bought him in, he broke Foley’s arm and knocked Flass unconscious.” it's the other Beta from before, his name must be Stephens. “We’re not allowed to film it as you know, but we record sounds on the comm in case anything goes sour.”

They’re in the room, outside the Blanket fort.

Bane is _not_ happy. He’s holding Robin close, possessively. His Alpha instinct to protect in overdrive.

He has every right to be pissed. He’s knotted with an Omega, buck naked, and two strangers are poking around in his space. Bane can’t do anything about it without seriously hurting them both.

“Is the Omega alright?” Barsad asks.

“He’s fine-- hey, I’m just as surprised as you are. Maybe the reason why Bane was so grumpy all the time was just because he was _horny._ ”

Bane snarls again when Stephens reaches for the veil of the tent. The men jump back and swear.

“Perhaps not.” Barsad quips.

“I think they’re still knotted.” Stephens replies. “Alpha knots last longer than us Betas’, that’s why they’re better for breeding, plus they don’t have to worry about going into heat-- hey Omega-”

“Robin.” Barsad corrects.

“Shit, whatever. Robin, you okay in there?”

Bane glances down at him, his grey eyes look a mixture of pissed off and concerned. He realises that Bane’s worried about his health as well. He feels okay. His heat is waning, which was good. His stomach had stopped cramping, and is rumbling with hunger instead. But, he’s a little annoyed, mostly because he was rudely awoken from his nap.

“Go _fuck_ yourself.” he snaps.

“He’s fine.” Barsad says.

Stephens chuckles at that.

“Alright. We’ll be back with food and clothes. Bane, if you behave we’ll unmuzzle you alright?” he says.

Bane just growls in response.

“Okay.”

Robin hears the sound of the doors closing. Bane growls again softly, but relaxes. Robin closes his eyes to sleep but is woken from the low rumble in his stomach.

“Please tell me they have good food here.” He mutters, glancing up at Bane with tired eyes.

Bane nods, the skin around his eyes crinkle. Robin assumes it’s a smile.

“I can’t wait ‘till that thing’s off your face.” Robin says, “I kind of want to know what the guy who’s been fucking me looks like.”

Bane tilts his head to the side for a moment with a frown.  Then he chuckles, running his large hands through his hair. Robin leans into it with a soft moan.

“That feels nice.” He sighs, his body relaxing.

As he closes his eyes a second time, he hears Bane start to purr again. His body lets him sleep.

* * *

 

Robin feels empty when he wakes up. Bane isn’t in their nest. He sits up slowly, his muscles screaming and come leaking out of his ass.

His mind is clear.

Robin realises his heat is gone, it’s passed. He sighs in relief at first but cold realisation sets in.

He doesn’t know what they plan on doing with him next.

Heck, he didn’t even know when he’ll be in heat again. Would his heats be sporadic like Joe’s? Who would they send him to after he started again?

Robin swallows nervously before crawling out of the tent. He takes one of the come splattered blankets with him to cover his waist, feeling oddly self-conscious about his nudity despite Bane having already seen everything. His ass is sore. Robin guesses that his pain receptors must have dulled out in favor of breeding.

Stupid heats. _Stupid_. He almost misses being a Gamma, despite everyone thinking he was heartless and unfeeling.

He peeks his head out of the tent and sees Bane stretched out on his belly with a book in front of him. His head is propped up on his elbow as he casually flips the pages.

Then, Robin sees the scar.

Bane never turned his back on him during their mating. He sees why now. He’d felt the scar when Bane faced him, the gnarled flesh running from the back of his neck down to the small of his back. But he’d never seen it, and during his heat he didn’t really care that it was there.

Bane’s got his black pants on from before. He glances up at him then nods in acknowledgement before turning back to his book.

Robin hobbles into the bathroom and gets himself a drink. He glances back at Bane who’s still quite absorbed in his book. He shuffles back and tries to sit down cross-legged on the floor but his ass screams in agony, causing him to wince. He settles for laying on his belly like Bane.

Bane gives him an apologetic look when he winces.

“It’s not your fault. Alphas are supposed to have big cocks-- or- uh-- _fuck_ I’m not sure how Female Alphas work.”

Bane glances up at him again, his eyes crinkle then he shrugs.  

“You don’t know either?”

Bane nods.

“Never met one?”

Head shake.

“I have.”

Slow nod, head tilt.

This wasn’t going anywhere.

“God, I wish Joe hadn’t deprived you all of pencils.”

Bane snorts then shakes his head.

“What.”

Bane shakes his head a second time then looks down at his book again, he chuckles.

“You know what he did didn’t you?” Robin accuses.

Bane gives him an innocent look and shakes his head.

“Tell me.”

Bane shakes his head again.

“Please?”

Bane looks back up at him, then sighs. He raises his index finger as if he was about to point at something, then mimes poking himself in the eye.

“He poked someone in the eye?”

Bane shakes his head, and mimes poking himself harder.

“He shanked someone?”

Bane growls in frustration and emphasises his poking gesture.

“He got someone in the eye with a pencil. That’s what it looks like you are doing.”

Bane sighs again, then slides his pointer finger against the side of his head.”

“He stabbed someone in the eye with a pencil so hard that it went all the way into his head?”

Bane nods eagerly, his eyes crinkling.

Robin’s jaw nearly drops to the floor.

“Oh my god that’s-- that’s awful! I know Joe was kind of violent but-- _ugh_.”

Bane chuckles again then looks back down at his book.

Suddenly, he hears the sound of the big door opening up and closing,  then crackling static over the comm.

_“Robin, please enter the shower room.”_ It’s Stephens’ voice. _“Bane, assume the position or we’ll forget about your muzzle and just shoot you up with nutrients for the day. I’ll have Harleen aim for your ass this time.”_

Bane growls softly, and closes his book. He gets up off the floor and strides over to the far wall, spreading his legs and placing his hands on the padded surface. It looks like he’s being arrested.

Robin struggles to his feet and groans at the pain below the waist. He shuffles over to the small door, peeking out to see Barsad holding a plastic tub in the Shower room. The smaller door unlocks with a click and he peeks out apprehensively, Bane growls again but keeps his position on the wall.

“It’s alright.” Barsad says. “Come, leave the blanket.”

Robin drops the blanket, creeping out into the shower room with a hand over his junk. He isn’t hard anymore so it’s easier to hide. Barsad chuckles at him.

“Stand under the showerhead. I have soap, rags, and shampoo here. You can shave if you wish over there.”

Barsad points to a mirror which has been propped up in a corner. There’s a small shaving kit sitting in a smaller tub next to it, next to a pile of folded clothes.

Robin steps under the showerhead and yelps when the water starts; scaldingly hot. He can hear Bane’s snarl from the other room.

Robin washes himself in silence, Barsad goes to stand over the door and look in on Bane. After he’s finished Barsad tosses him a towel to dry himself. He goes to tie it around his waist but pauses when he sees the massive bruises on his body, mostly from Bane grabbing him and holding him down while they fucked.

“You said he would hurt me.” Robin says while he trusses himself up with shaving cream, he doesn’t have much of a stubble but he decided now was better than later. “He didn’t-- well, not intentionally.”

“That theory was based on how he treated others. He usually keeps trying to hurt them.”

“You _are_ keeping him cooped up against his will.”

Barsad cocks an eyebrow at him.

“True, but he should have learned by now the only way he’s leaving is in a box, after his termination.”

Robin glares as he finishes up his shaving.

“Why didn’t you terminate him after you found out he was too aggressive?”

Barsad shook his head.

“Bane is much too valuable. He’s our most prized asset.”

“How so?” Robin asks. “Alphas aren’t coming back from extinction sure they're less common than they used to be but-”  

“You see, the virus went global so quickly because it was extremely infectious, not only to Omegas, but to Alphas and Betas as well. However, they didn’t develop symptoms, just became _carriers_ for the disease.”

Robin’s breath catches a little.

“So... everyone’s infected?”

Barsad shrugs.

“Not everyone, you see, Omegas are returning because they’ve finally evolved to fight the virus. You and your cousin Joseph are not entirely clean, but have successfully warded it off, your late cycle and his sporadic heats are evidence of this.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Bane is the only human being in the world that we know of, who is one hundred percent _immune_ to the virus.” Barsad says.

Robin, who is starting to dress himself in the loose sweats and t shirt provided for him pauses. He understands completely.

“So you’re keeping him in hopes his children will be immune too, insuring the virus can’t hurt anyone else?” he asks, for confirmation.

Barsad nods again, moving over to the door and knocking twice. Robin hears static over the comm as Stephens speaks.

_“Alright Bane, Robin’s going to stay with you until his his room is ready. Barsad is going to come in and collect your bedding-- sorry about your love nest. Then you’ll go out for your shower and clothes for the day. After that, Barsad and I will bring you guys some chow and new bedding. Understand?”_

Bane, who’s still assuming the position on the wall growled.

_“Good enough.”_

Robin helps Barsad carry out the comesoaked bedding. A little bit of his heart tears as he watches the Beta take down the tent. Barsad frowns at the rips in the wall. He barks something in a foreign language to Bane. Bane glares back, unable to respond.

After the room Bane follows Barsad out to the shower room. The Alpha’s hands are placed on his shaved head, per instructions from Stephens.

He looks grouchy, but is being cooperative which makes Robin feel a little better. He didn’t want Bane to get hurt.

_Wait, why does he care about Bane again?_

Robin kicks himself for second-guessing his compassion. It was normal to have some feelings for the guy after you fucked him, unless of course he raped you but that didn’t happen. He should be thinking of a way to get them all out of here.

Suddenly, another thought enters his head.

Barsad was going to take the muzzle off.

Robin scrambles, despite his sore ass to the door, knowing there was a window for him to see out. Bane has stripped off his pants, his large endowments hanging free; he’s unashamed. Robin feels arousal pooling in his gut despite himself.

Barsad is taking off the muzzle. He’s muttering something in some other language while he does it. Finally, it comes off, Bane blinks then lets out a low moan as he reaches up to rub his jaw.

_Oh no, he’s hot._

Well, he was already kind of hot. But his face just made him look much more appealing. The straight nose, the plump lips. Robin feels himself getting hard--

_And wet._

_Shit._

He’d thought he was done with his heat. Apparently not. Thankfully, they were leaving them alone for a bit longer. Bane would take care of him, he knows it.

Bane works his jaw a little, then turns toward Barsad with a glare. He barks something in another language. His voice his deep, yet occasionally sing-songs in a higher pitch while he talks. Barsad just glares back at him and replies, his own voice bordering on a growl.

Robin watches them argue, it’s like watched a bonded pair bicker at the supermarket. Bane gestures wildly when he speaks, pointing back to the small door occasionally. Barsad shakes his head and replies, his tone venomous.

Finally, Bane turns his back on Barsad in a huff, and steps under the showerhead. Robin forces himself not to watch Bane shower, he goes back to sit on the stripped mattress.

After a while, Bane enters the door, wearing another pair of loose sweats and a tight-fitting t shirt which shows off his pecs. His mouth is pursed in a thin line and he is growling softly.

“Hey.” Robin says, perking up.

Bane turns to him, frowning.

“Hello.” He replies, his sing-songy voice rumbles over a growl.

Robin flinches, he senses there’s something wrong.

“You okay?”

“I am fine, Robin.”

Bane strides over to the bean-bag chair, picks up a book and flops down. His back turned to him. Robin is flabbergasted; he’d expected a little more affection considering an hour or two ago Bane was knotted inside of him and purring away contentedly. Robin doesn’t realise he’s cringing from the electric energy in the room until Bane speaks again.

“I’m not angry with you. Stop cowering like a dog.”

Robin relaxes a little, but still feels nervous.

“I think I might still be in heat.”

“You are no longer experiencing estrous.”

“But I’m--”

“That is normal for Omegas who have become sexually mature.” Bane replies, not missing a beat. “Try not to watch me bathe if you don’t want that to happen.”

“Sorry.”

Bane turns to him, his frown dissipates for a moment.

“Do not apologize, for anything that happens here. You are young, and do not know yourself.” He rumbles.

Robin sits closer to him. Bane lets out a low huff. He wants to tell Bane that they’ll escape as soon as he forms a plan but he doesn’t want to be put on maximum security right off the bat. So instead he curls up on Bane’s side. Bane grunts for a moment, unsure, but slowly relaxes and drapes his arm over Robin’s shoulders, setting his book aside. A side glance reveals that it is written in Russian.

“Did you meet Joe? My cousin?” he asks.

“No. But the men talk. That’s how I learned of what he did with the pencil. From what I've gleaned, he's quite creative."  

Robin nods, sinking into Bane’s warmth. He still smells of Alpha, but the scent is watered down with hints soap and shaving cream. He still smells good though so he drinks in what he can. He wonders if the other Alphas will smell this good, but the thought of someone else fucking him makes him sick; he doesn’t know why.

“Do you know why you’re here?” He asks.

“Yes.” Bane replies, “Do you?”

Robin nods slowly.

“I feel like some kind of animal.”

“So do I.”

* * *

 

Barsad and Stephens show up with some food and bedding. Scrambled eggs, biscuits in gravy, ham, fresh fruit, and two large glasses of milk. He sits in the room while they eat on plastic trays with plastic spoons-- no forks.

“You can thank your cousin for that too.” Barsad says when Robin inquires.

“I expect the spoons to be returned _intact_ , or the muzzle goes back on.” Stephens says to Bane. “Also, no more mating. Crane wants a follow up on Robin to make sure you didn’t wreck him.”

Bane growls, showing his crooked teeth. Stephens is unperturbed.

“You’ve been behaving for the past twelve hours. Keep it up and we’ll let you outside again during your exercises alright? Do you think we _like_ doing this to you?”

Bane says nothing, he looks away.

After the Betas leave Robin practically inhales the food in front of him.

“You were right about the food.” He says while he eats.

Bane nods.

“The meal plan is designed to be as nutritious as possible, to ensure as healthy parents and children as possible.” He rumbles.

Robin looks up at him for a moment, then back down at his food. It was odd, when ever he and Bane were alone he would start to forget why he was there; he was just content to be with Bane; feeling his warmth and drinking in his scent. When Bane would politely remind them where they were, it seemed even more jarring.

After they finished their meals and Barsad took back the trays and spoons. Robin immediately finds himself curled in Bane’s lap while he reads and they both digest. Bane starts to purr, then leans down to sniff his hair. Robin shivers and presses closer. He glances up at Bane for a moment and their eyes lock.

Suddenly, he feels something in his chest, like someone had reached into his heart and started pulling on it. Bane stiffens, his pupils blowing out completely. A soft whine leaves his throat.

Robin doesn’t know who kissed who first. And he doesn’t care. All he knows is his lips are pressed against Bane’s plush ones, his hands caressing Bane’s face. But, Bane is the one who ends it. He pushes Robin away, making the Omega yelp in alarm.

Bane scoots back, clutching his chest his face is a perfect example of one word: devastation.

_“Laa.”_ is all he says.

Suddenly, there is the crackle of the comm. Both of them flinch.

_“Robin, your new room is ready, and Crane would like to do a follow up-- try not to bite him this time he’ll find worse things to do to you.”_ It’s Barsad. _“Come to the door. Bane, you know what to do.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephens was a side character from TDK -> http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Gerard_Stephens  
> I'm a little disappointed he never grew to be as popular as Barsad is now, I liked him and hoped he would be back for TDKR. But alas :C maybe he retired during the eight year time gap.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin and Bane stare at each other. Robin’s heart is racing, he wants to be closer, to feel Bane under his skin. He whines nervously.

Bane moves towards him slowly, his body trembling. He reaches out and cups his face in his large hands. He looks so broken Robin wants to hold him, he leans forward to press himself against his Alpha.

There’s a banging at the door.

“Bane, Robin, break it up. Bane, hands on the wall.” Barsad calls.

The growl that eminates from Bane’s chest is borderline inhuman. Robin buries himself further into his Alpha’s chest. Bane holds him there in a crushing embrace; but he doesn’t care because it’s Bane crushing him. Bane could do whatever he wanted to Robin at that point. 

“Don’t make me come in there.”

Bane scoops Robin up and pushes him into the bathroom. Robin yelps at the sudden movement but allows it to happen. He looks up into Bane’s grey eyes; the Alpha acts as if  he’s been ripped in half, torn between shoving Robin away and eating him alive (in a good way). Bane reaches up and runs his hands through Robin’s hair.

_“Habibi.”_ he rumbles softly.

Then Bane pulls him into a bruising kiss. He growls possessively as Robin opens his mouth to let his Alpha explore the inside with his tongue. He moans as he tastes even more of his Alpha, pressing as close as possible and clawing at Bane’s face and shirt.  

They’re both whining and pawing at each other, pressing flush and trying to absorb each other’s scents as much as they can. Throughout the hase of their foreplay Robin can hear an understandably pissed Barsad banging on the small door, asking for reason, but he doesn’t give two shits. He snarls and nips at Bane’s neck, lapping apologetically at the reddened marks after he groans from the sudden pain.

_My Alpha, MINE._

Suddenly, Barsad is in the room, holding a stun gun and looking like someone did more then just piss in his cereal. Bane sees him first and pulls away, his plush lips are swollen from the kisses that Robin has been putting on him.

He takes one look at Barsad then snarls, pushing Robin behind him.

_“Laa.”_ he says again.

Barsad snarls and barks something in a foreign language. Bane seems unperturbed and shouts right back. Robin peeks out from behind his Alpha to see other men swarming in the shower room. The comm crackles above their heads which makes him jump.

_“Bane. Stand down. This isn’t going to end well and you know it.”_ Stephens says through the comm. _“Don’t make us use the Venom.”_

Barsad and Bane keep shouting at each other, Barsad keeps pointing at Bane and gesturing wildly finally, Bane shouts something. Robin hears that work again, _Habibi._

_“Bane. I’m counting down from ten... nine...”_

Barsad pauses for a moment, looking confused. He asks a question, glancing at Robin.

Bane repeats himself.

_“Five... four... three...”_

Barsad’s face goes white; he looks as if he’s seen a ghost.

“You’re lying.” He says in English. “You haven’t even known him for twenty-four-.”  

_“Do it. We warned you.”_

The room is suddenly full of Gammas and Betas, armed with stun guns and ropes. Barsad is pulled back against his will and is lost in the throng. A rope is tossed around Bane’s neck and he’s pulled forward. But Bane roots himself in place, thrashing wildly, he shoves Robin into a corner before another rope catches his wrist.

“Stop it!” Robin shouts, “You’re hurting him!”

He wants to rush out there, to protect his Alpha but Bane keeps pushing him back. There’s so much snarling and shouting it’s hard to focus.

Bane roars, it’s probably the most terrifying sound a human could make, Robin will remember it clearly until the day that he dies. Some of the men stumble backwards in fear as Bane barrels forward. Robin doesn’t see what he’s doing but the shrieks of terror and crunching noises give him an idea. He hears fabric ripping, and sees a piece of Bane’s shirt fall near the threshold which separates the half-bath from the main room.

Suddenly, there’s a low whir, and then Bane screams.

Robin is out of the bathroom in an instant. He sees Bane pitch forward onto his stomach; spasming wildly. There’s spittle dripping from his open mouth as he shudders; like he’s having a seizure. Robin yells and tries to help his Alpha but one of the men grabs him and starts to haul him out of the room. Robin fights for a moment, he looks down at Bane to see what’s causing his sudden pain.

There are small pinpricks of light glowing underneath the tissue of Bane’s scar, the one on his back. They must have been surgically implanted something-- _Venom_ to control him.

Robin pulls in vain at his captor’s arm. He shouts for Bane but no one cares. One of the Gammas steps forward and kicks Bane in the side. Bane vomits, rolling over onto his back as they descend on him.

* * *

Robin ends up having to be muzzled due to the obscenities he is spews at the other men. However, he is still able to get his anger across without using his words through snarls and growls. They have to drag him through the halls and up a couple flights of stairs before he’s shoved into another room and lock the door behind him.

This one looks like a hotel, there’s a nice bed against the wall in between to night tables. A desk sits across from the bed with a comfy-looking office chair pushed up to it. There’s a bookshelf, and a loveseat off in one corner. He can see the door to a bathroom as well. 

But, Robin doesn’t care about any of that, there’s a window.

He rushes to it, hoping to get a case on his surroundings but sees that the window only leads to a courtyard below him.

There are a couple trees in the small space, and what appears to be a koi pond due to the flashes of orange, cream, and red Robin can see moving under the surface. He sees several guards moving around the edges of the courtyard, holding stun guns and ropes. They appear to be talking casually as if this was just a normal work day and their jobs weren’t holding human beings against their will and torturing them when they understandably didn’t want to cooperate.

The thought of Bane hits him like a freight train and he whines, stumbling backwards.

_I’ll get us out, I swear. I’ll get us out. We’ll be together. I promise. I’ll see you again._

Robin wants to sob, he wants Bane’s arms around him. He wants his Alpha’s hot breath against his neck. He slouches on the floor like a passed out alcoholic, his mind trying in vain to work out ideas despite it keeping on leaping back to Bane.

Bane screaming in agony.

Bane on the floor, in his own vomit and blood.

Robin whines and pulls at the muzzle. He feels a warning sting rip through his cheeks and freezes.

_“That didn’t stop his cousin. He ripped the fucking thing off and nearly killed Gambol in the process.”_

_“Did you see what that did to his face?”_

He pauses, then crawls up to the window, peering out again.

The guards are standing at attention, looking to the doors opposite of Robin’s window. He can barely see it but there’s movement behind them. Finally, they open and the men ready their weapons.

A little girl about three or four years old, pokes her head out, a little _Omega._

Robin gasps through the muzzle. Despite being an Omega himself this was all very new to him.

Another girl, perfectly identical follows, they’re twins. They look shy at first but quickly compose themselves and dart out into the grass. Robin can hear their laughter from his window. He watches as they chase each other across the courtyard, their blond curls bouncing along with them.

The guards become apprehensive again when another figure follows them out. His size and posture screams Alpha one hundred percent. He’s smaller than Bane, but still impressive in his own right. Robin watches him sniff the air as a breeze ruffles his dark locks. He turns to the girls playing in the grass then back behind him.

The Alpha goes back inside to help someone. He has one of his arms around the figure’s waist as he leads him outside. His chest is puffed out and his head held high. A guard steps forward to help but the Alpha turns with a snarl, showing his teeth. The guard backs off.

Robin doesn’t see the Omega’s face at first. His head is hung low and his shoulders hunched forward. Robin can tell though that he’s very pregnant, one of his thin hands is over his belly.

It isn’t until the Omega looks up when Robin realises who it is.

_It’s Joe._

Robin didn’t recognize him under the scar tissue. It looks like the muzzle shredded his cheeks into a mockery of a smile. His pale complexion and the bags under his eyes weren’t helping things at all; he looked like a parody of himself.

_“Shit yeah, no wonder everyone calls him the Joker up at the farm.”_

The Alpha must be his mate, and the Omega twins his children. The girls have his curly blond hair, and he can already see that they have his smile from where he’s standing. Robin wants to bang on the glass and get their attention; let Joe know he’s here, that they’re going to be out soon, but realises that the muzzle might prevent Joe from recognising him.

His mate is being very attentive. He leads Joe to one of the trees and helps him settle in the shade. Every few seconds he glances over at the girls, who’ve become absorbed in the koi pond. He leans in a little closer to Joe but the Omega shoves him with a smirk. The Alpha smirks back. Joe says something to him and the Alpha nods, striding off to play with the girls who squeal with glee and grab onto his arms as he hoists them up.

Joe seems okay, but a little off. He’s smiling as he watches his mate and his kids play but it doesn’t reach his eyes. His blonde hair hangs loosely, brushing past his shoulders; it’s the longest Robin has ever seen it. He seems ill, like he’s been drugged.

Robin remembers the glowing lights underneath Bane’s skin, that made him scream and thrash in agony, then eventually throw up. He wonders what they did to Joe to make him cooperate.

The thought makes him growl in rage, but the click of the door unlocking takes away his focus.

Robin stands and turns to see a very pissed off Barsad stomp into his new room. He braces himself for an attack as the Beta storms towards him, he reaches out and grabs Robin’s face to remove the muzzle. Robin gasps, clutching his jaw which was aching from the pressure. He looks up at Barsad who seems to be trying to kill him with his eyes.

“What the hell were you thinking?” He growls.

Robin stands up defensively, unsure of why Barsad was angry with him.

“Answer me you little _whore._ What the _HELL_ were you _THINKING?_ ” He bellows.

Robin flinches, he’s confused.

“What--”

“You’ve ruined everything! Years of careful planning and execution _destroyed_ ; up in smoke!” Barsad mimes something exploding for emphasis. “Because of you, everything we’ve worked so hard to achieve is _gone!_ ”

Barsad is pointing at him angrily now. His blue eyes wild. Robin takes a step back, unsure.

“I don’t understand-- is this because of something with Bane? Is he okay?”

The Beta rolls his eyes then shakes his head.

“Of course, the only person you care about is Bane. _Of course._ You don’t give a damn about the fate of your own species do you? All you care about is _your Alpha._ Well, now you’ve ruined him.”  

Robin frowns for a moment, then he gets it.

“We bonded didn’t we?”

Barsad nods.

“Not even twenty four hours alone together, and you latch on like leeches. You’re both so pathetic.”

Robin steps back, he feels a twinge in his chest. He wants Bane here with him now that he knows. He wants his Alpha, his mate.

“But... how? Is it supposed to be that fast? I thought there was at least a few months of courtship-”

“It depends. Bonds are formed when two individuals find someone their brain considers to be _genetically compatible_. The scientists theorise it is an evolutionary advantage to prevent inscest and genetic disorders while ensuring the survival of the young.”

Robin blinks.

“So, my body thought Bane was genetically compatible? That’s why we bonded?”

Barsad nods.

“His too. But that’s just a theory. But for whatever reason, you both are no longer viable for breeding.”

A wash of relief covers him. Robin won’t be forced to mate with anyone anytime soon.

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Barsad snaps. “You cousin may no longer be viable, but that doesn’t mean _you_ aren’t.”

_“What?”_

“We’ve been researching ways to override the bond. And I’m sure Crane will love using you as a test subject.” Barsad snarls.

Robin flinches, then a low growl escapes his throat.

“Maybe I’ll make sure to take a finger off next time I bite him.” He growls.

* * *

Robin is drug back into the examination room, then stripped bare again and strapped to the table. Crane seems a little displeased in the lack of damage done to him (a few bruises and his ass is sore, which according to the “good doctor” is normal) Barsad whispers something to Crane, a small smirk appears on his face. Sadly, the doctor stays away from his mouth. Robin really wanted one of his fingers.

After the examination, Robin is re-dressed and led down a hallway. He recognizes immediately that they’re not taking him back to his room.

“Where are we going?” He asks.

“The board wants to meet you.” Barsad growls in annoyance.

“Why?”

“They meet every new Alpha or Omega that is bought in now shut up or I’ll muzzle you.”

Robin is pushed into a large room, it looks like a judge’s table for some form of audition. There is Crane, an unknown Gamma male, a Beta male, and a Beta female sitting in chairs behind a large ornate table. They are holding files in front of them.

“Sit.” Says the Beta woman, her voice is accented. Robin assumes she’s Miss Tate.

Robin is shoved into a small chair. He fiddles with his fingers nervously, looking away from them.

“Uh... you are Robin John Blake, son of  Jonathan Blake and Jane Napier. Right?” Says one of the Gamma males. His voice sounds nasally and covered in slime-- typical Gamma.

He stares defiantly at the floor, Barsad cuffs him.

“Answer them.” He growls.

“Yes.” Robin says.

“You were born in February 17th, 1994, nineteen years ago correct?” the unknown Gamma asks.

“Yes.” Robin says again.

“Well, Robin, welcome to the Farm. My name is John Daggett, and I’m sure you’ve met Doctor Crane, our head doctor. The Beta male here is James Gordon, the head of security, and the female is our chief sponsor: Miranda Tate, all the way from France.” 

The board nods in acknowledgement. Robin stares blankly.

“Do you know why you’re here Robin?” Miranda asks.

“Yes.”

“Please tell us.”

“I am here to be forcibly mated and impregnated against my will, for the sake of humanity. The only thing keeping it from being rape, will be the interference of my Heat Cycle.” Robin replies.

Gordon flinches, looking down at his files. Robin can tell the man is ashamed, but figures he can’t go anywhere without being killed to keep things silent. The others seem unruffled at the fact.

“Another smartass. _Brilliant._ Remind us never to breed him with that Alpha bitch-- Selina right? Their kids would be insufferable.” Daggett mutters.

Robin perks up at the sound of that name. Selina was here too?

Miranda nods at Daggett's comment. 

“Dr. Crane, what can you tell us about his medical history?” she asks.

Crane straightens up and rifles through his files.

“It’s fairly healthy. After looking at the bloodwork it is clear the body has successfully warded off the virus before any serious damage was done to the reproductive system-- unlike its cousin. If this is true its next estrous should be within eight weeks from today.” Crane states.

The rest of the board nods. Gordon turns to Robin, his face looks sympathetic.

“How are you holding up son?” He asks.

“Guess.” Robin snaps.

“I know all of this must be hard for you.”

“I was thrown into a cell with an Alpha per the orders of your _Doctor_ , mated repeatedly (he left out the part about enjoying it, or bonding), then watched your guards nearly electrocute and beat him to death the next morning.” Robin blurts out.

Gordon’s eyes go wide. He looks at Barsad with an accusing glare then to Crane. Miranda’s lips purse together, as if she was holding back a snarl.

“Explain.” He growls, he looks like he’s ready to take Crane’s head off.

Robin decides at that moment, despite everything, that he likes Gordon.

“It was being unruly.” Crane says, “It bit me. I decided to remind it of it’s purpose.”

“You put him in with _Bane_.” Miranda snarls. “We have not cleared him for breeding. Robin could have been seriously injured.”

“But it wasn’t. Now we know Bane is ready for breeding despite its-- _temperament_.”

“That won’t happen anytime soon.” Barsad says.

They all turn to Barsad with a frown.

“What do you mean?” Dagget asks, “Bane is _immune_ , he should be mounting every viable Omega we have-”

“Because of Crane’s foolish decision. The Alpha known as Bane bonded with Robin.”

Daggett looks like a child who’s just learned Santa isn’t real.

“You’re kidding-- he’s kidding right? Tate? You’re the one who hired him tell me he’s joking-”

Miranda doesn’t acknowledge Daggett. She’s staring at Robin, her eyes narrowed into slits. Robin feels like a wounded animal being sized up by a jungle cat.

“Barsad never did possess a sense of humor.” she growls.

Crane adjusts his glasses.

“No matter. I’ve been forming drugs to break such bonds, they’re nothing but chemical components in the brain. I was planning on using them on the Joker and Bruce but of course I do not wish to risk another miscarriage. This one is young and Bane is quite strong. I’m sure there will be no repercussions.”

“Very well.” Miranda says. “We can’t afford to lose Bane, he is the key to everything we’ve established here. Wait until tomorrow to begin the treatments. Barsad, I wish to speak to you alone after you return Robin to his room. I’ll be in my office.”

Barsad nods, then hoists Robin up to lead him out. Robin looks back at the board and sees Miranda’s angry glare. Gordon seems resigned with himself despite Daggett chattering at him about something. Crane has already gathered his files and left.

He thinks of Bane again, a soft whine leaves him.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The first two weeks were the worst.

All Robin wanted was his mate, to hear his voice, to curl up with him in a nest of blankets, and to let his deep rumbling purr lull him to sleep. Instead, he got an injection in the base of his skull twice a day.

The drugs made him vomit, he was bedridden and had to be hooked up to an IV to prevent dehydration. He was so weak he couldn’t use the bathroom or bathe by himself, and the humiliation of Harleen doing it for him was even worse, despite her constantly trying to cheer him up.

_“It’s gonna be okay sweetheart.” She said, “After this blows over we’ll set ya up for breedin’ and you’ll have a nice baby to take care of. Everything’ll be just fine! Maybe the Board’ll let ya have one with Bane! Won’t that be nice?”_

_Robin glared at her from the bathtub as she dumped in a gratuitous amount of bath salts and scented soap into the water. He was too sick to say anything so he just growled, the nauseating scent of lavender and vanilla filled his nostrils and made him retch. For the rest of his life, Robin would never be able to tolerate either scents without the dry-heaves._

Barsad was assigned his escort as punishment for the Bane incident. This was ordered by Miss Tate, he simply wheeled Robin in between his room and a medical office where Crane would administer the drugs. Robin asked to see both Bane and his Cousin but both requests were vehemently denied.

During his rare moments of lucidity, and when he wasn’t pining for Bane, Robin gleaned what he could about the “Board” the “Farm” and the “Omega Project.” But, the side-effects of the medicine made him so ill he either quickly forgot or barely knew anything.

He did learn about Gordon though. Turns out he was hired without knowing the true nature of the Omega Project, when he found out both he and his family were threatened. He had two kids, a Beta Male and an Alpha Female, he didn’t want them to get hurt.

Robin chose to sympathise with him. Gordon disapproved of many of the tactics used at the Farm but could not undo them; this included Venom which was implanted into Bane as a failsafe to control him. Loeb, the head of security before him, was the one who had that put  in Bane's spine, but he was terminated after he was caught trying to take advantage of Omegas in heat.

As it turned out many of the Beta guards didn’t want to be at the Farm, but due to the secrecy of the project they couldn’t leave unless it was in a box. The Gammas on the other hand loved every second of it; showing their unfeeling nature.

After his body adjusted to the drugs, he learned that the Farm had a library and he could have books brought to his room. Robin wasn’t much of a reader but there wasn’t much else to do besides pine for Bane and pace around after he’d regained enough strength, so he read.

Every time Barsad would come with his meals he would pester the man about Bane. Barsad just swore at him, saying it was none of his business and the sooner the drugs kicked in the better.

But, the drugs didn’t seem to be doing anything besides making him sick.

Crane was a bit pissed off at this, he considered increasing the dosage, tampering things here and there, but nothing seemed to be working. From what he gleaned, Bane wasn’t being affected either, but his symptoms were unknown.

Robin pined for Bane every waking moment, he felt as if someone had ripped his heart out leaving a gaping hole in his chest.

After six weeks Robin started having nightmares. He felt stabbing pain rip through his spine and claws at his face. He would try to scream but his jaw was clamped shut, all he could do was thrash and moan in agony.

He wakes up howling in the poor excuse for a nest he’d crafted out of his bedding. It’s no where near as good as Bane’s but it’s better than nothing.  

Robin hears guards shouting outside the door, suddenly, Barsad is in his room.

“What is it?” He asks, “Another nightmare?”

Robin whines, curled up in his nest. He’s clutching at his heart.

Barsad looks down at him with a frown.

“You’re still bonded.” He says, disappointed. “It’s getting worse isn’t it?”

Robin nods slowly.

“I want to see him.”

“No.”

“I need to see him. Please.”

Barsad growls.

“No.”

“I NEED MY MATE!” Robin screams.

Suddenly, a spasm runs through him and he falls out of the nest, puking onto the carpet. He retches, stumbling away from the stain on the floor while Barsad gawks in horror. Robin doesn’t understand until he looks back at his stomach contents.

There’s blood in his vomit, illuminated by Barsad’s flashlight.

A vicious cramp hits him and he retches again.

“Get Crane!” Barsad shouts. “It’s an emergency!”

Robin is tossed on a gurney and hauled to a medical room. Halfway there he vomits again, rivulets of red come out with his bile.

As they’re wheeling him into the infirmary Barsad’s comm goes off, Stephens is having a hissy fit. Apparently Bane was puking blood too. Robin whines and thrashes on the gurney. A nurse gives him a sedative to keep him still.

Robin sees Crane in his pajamas and a lab coat, looking like someone went after him with a leaf-blower. He’s pacing back and forth, swearing under his breath. Harleen is with him.

“We’ve managed ta keep him stabilized. Doctor.” She says. “He’s still pretty sick but both him and the baby are okay, they should be out of infirm by tomorrow.”

Crane nods, his jaw clenched. .

“Good.”

“Y’know Doctor, I don’t think those fertility drugs you’re giving ‘em are doing Mistah Jay any good,” Harleen continues, “he’s really weak and despite bein’ pregnant and he’s lost lotsa weight.”

Crane turns to her, Robin can’t see his face but he guesses it’s an ugly expression because Harleen backs off and moves over to his gurney.

“Oh hello Robbie!” She coos, “What’s the mattah?”

“He’s vomiting blood.” Barsad replies coolly.

Harleen’s face goes pale as Crane strides over.

“Vomiting blood?” He seethes. “This one too? Stephens is bringing Bane in as we speak.”

Robin whines. Bane was on his way and Joe was most likely in the next room. Crane cuffs him.

“Stop whining.” He growls, “I’m going to fix this.”

“With another one of your innovative prescriptions?” Barsad snarls.

“You’re the one who suggested we try to break the bond.”

“Only because Bane is too valuable, I’m sure the board won’t be too pleased knowing their most prized asset is vomiting blood. I would much rather have Bane alive and healthy.”

Crane rolls his eyes.

“Bane this, Bane that, Christ, the board, especially Miss Tate treat it like it’s our savior.”

Barsad growls.

“Everything we’ve been trying to accomplish rests on him.” He says.

Robin spasms again then upchucks more bodily fluids, luckily Harleen had a bucket for him. Crane and Barsad stop bickering to stare as Crane cusses.

“Harleen, take a blood sample from this one and the Alpha. Get Ramirez to prepare it for an endoscopy.” Crane hisses. “Jesus H. Christ.”

The Doctor takes off his glasses to clean them. He shakes his head.

“First the Joker nearly passes out now this. I will never get any sleep, I swear.”

Robin looks up from his bucket with a cool glare.

“I hope you don’t.” He snarls.

Crane moves to cuff him again but Barsad grabs his wrist.

“You’re supposed to be helping them, not hurting.” He snarls.

* * *

Robin learned later that the drugs gave him and Bane massive stomach ulcers, mostly from the stress of being apart from one another. Crane’s drugs didn’t affect their bonds in the slightest; just made them violently ill. They would be in the infirmary for at least a couple days to recoup.

Crane was royally pissed. Six weeks of “treatment” had done nothing. He was sure the Board, who were funding his research, were going to be upset as well. He said he needed more time but Barsad was sure they’d order him to stop the treatments. He would be out voted three to one.

Robin saw Bane for a moment, being moved about on a gurney. He shouted, but his Alpha was unconscious and Ramirez, a Gamma nurse slapped him, telling him to be quiet.

“I _want to see him.”_

_“Alphas and Omegas aren’t allowed to be in contact-”_

_“He’s my mate.”_

_Ramirez glared at him._

_“I don’t give a shit.”_

_“Can I see my cousin? Joseph?”_

_“No.”_

_“But-”_

_“Shut the fuck up.” Ramirez snarled._

Soon, Robin was alone, strapped to a hospital bed in a dark room. He can barely see the two-handed clock ticking away, he guesses it must be three or four in the morning.

He feels much better now, Crane pumped him full of pain medications along with some pills to lessen the acid in his stomach, allowing the ulcers to heal.

Robin feels so good in fact, that he’s in the mood for starting shit. He knows escaping without Bane wasn’t an option so he plans on just leaving to find his mate and Cousin, who were for sure both Infirm. He doesn’t know why this thought crosses his mind; maybe it’s because Bane could possibly be in the other room-- he’s not sure the pain meds make things a little fuzzy.  

He pulls experimentally on the straps on his wrists then growls in frustration after a few tugs.

How to get out? How to see Bane?

He keeps tugging at the straps when suddenly, his door opens. Robin freezes, then lets out a warning snarl. He can’t see the person standing there; it’s too dark. But it’s a stranger.

Then the smell hits him.

It’s an Alpha, he knows that for sure. But it isn’t Bane. The smell is nowhere near as appealing yet it’s clearly a musky Alpha scent.

Robin and the Alpha regard each other in the dark, before the Alpha turns on a flashlight and points it right at him. Robin yelps from the sudden change of light burning his retinas.

“Shhh...” The Alpha whispers. “You’re Robin Blake?”

Robin nods slowly.

“Yeah. Who are you?”

“Bruce Wayne.”

Robin blinks for a moment as his eyes adjust before he looks up at the Alpha again. He recognizes him, from the courtyard.

“Joe’s mate.” He states.

Bruce nods.

“He’s been wanting to see you. The Board won’t allow it.”

Robin’s heart leaps. Joe knows he’s here, he wants to see him. He can’t help but smile.

“Jesus Christ, how’d you get here?”

Bruce smirks.

“Gordon has a habit of _accidentaly_ leaving our room unlocked. He’s watching the Dee Dees.”

The Alpha strides over to undo Robin’s straps. Robin frowns in confusion.

“Are those your twins?”

Bruce’s smirk turns into a full-fledged smile. He seems to puff up with pride. Typical Alpha behavior. He’d read from one of the books at the library about it. Alphas loved the shit out of their kids, and were known to harass anyone who cared to listen with pictures of them wherever they went. He was sure if Bruce had pictures of the Dee Dees they’d be in his face.

“Joker named them, Delia and Deirdre. He calls them both Dee Dee just to piss people off.”

Robin laughs a little, his muscles scream in protest which makes him wince. The funny thing about puking was the same muscles that helped one puke, also help one laugh. After the constant puking session that Robin just endured, his muscles were very sore indeed.

“He’s like that, god I’ve missed him.”

Bruce’s smile softens as he helps Robin out of the bed.

“Good, because he’s been missing you too. Come on.”

The halls are surprisingly empty save for a couple nurses moving about, they’re easy enough to avoid. Robin learns along the way to Joe’s room that Bruce wasn’t kidnapped like Joe, Bane, and himself. Bruce volunteered, not realising the true nature of the project like Gordon.

“No one said anything about breeding.” Bruce says. “Or being terminated once they were through with you. I thought it was just for research on the virus. I’ve been here three years and ended up bonding with Joker in a span of a month-- because of his heats.”

Bruce shakes his head.

“He really shouldn’t be having children. It’s making him sick and-- _odd_.”

“How so?” Robin asks.

“He used to be so-- vibrant, energetic, he’d pull pranks and start shit for no reason at all. Sure, he’d attack people, did you hear the pencil story?”

Robin nods.

“Right into the brain.”

Bruce chuckles.

“Yeah. It was awful, but you know-- he’s my _mate._ ”

Robin nods again.

“I miss mine.”

Bruce gives him a sympathetic look as they sneak into Joe’s room. He’s lying curled on his side, a hand over his stomach. Bruce practically rushes up to him, crooning softly like Bane did to soothe him. Robin felt a twinge in his chest. Joe perks up for a moment, his dark hazel eyes flicker about the room before the rest on Robin. Robin ignores the ugly scars on his face, he sees Joe spring to live for a moment. He whines a little before he moves closer. 

“Joe--”

“Robbie.” Joe drawls, reaching out for his hand, then giving him the finger. "Long time no see shitstack."

Bruce crawls up on the bed and spoons around his mate, purring and running a hand over his belly, Joe looks annoyed but allows it. Robin takes Joe’s hand, ignoring the insults. He doesn’t realise he’s crying until he feels the tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry.” He says as he leans in for a hug. Joe shoves him away. 

“What uh, you out of everyone have to be-- _oh that_.”

Robin nods slowly.

“It’s fine. Wouldn’t have met my mate or the Dee Dees without your help.”

“Are you doing alright?”

“Yeah. Just a little weak. Scarecrow has me jacked on so many drugs, to keep my cycle in line he says. I don’t think they’re working very well.”

Bruce growls at the mention of Scarecrow, which sounds like a nickname for Crane.

“Does he call you an it too?” Robin asks.

Joe giggles, the same high-pitched unsettling sound from before all this. Robin feels a wash of nostalgia.

“Everyone who’s here for uh, breeding is sub-human to him.” Joe replies. “He’s a right _cunt,_ that one.”

Robin doesn’t  like that word, but he nods in agreement.

“The drugs he had me and Bane on gave us ulcers and nausea. We were puking blood.”

“Shit.” Joker growls. “So from what I’ve heard Scarecrow tried to punish you by throwing you at Bane and you bonded instead. Pissing all over everything the board had in mind for you both.”

Robin felt another twinge. He nods.

“That’s fucking awesome-- and weird. Weirdly awesome. _I like it_. I mean, barely twenty four hours. He must be a _beast_ in the sack.”

Robin’s cheeks flush. Bruce frowns at him despite his purring.

“ He’s great-- I miss him.”

Joe nods slowly, then reaches up to grab Bruce’s hand, which currently rubbing his belly. Bruce’s purrs grow louder as he buries his face in the back of Joe’s neck.

“Yeah. You should go see him.”

Robin nearly leaps away in excitement, he pauses for a moment.  

“You’ll be okay?”

Joe nods.

“Shoo, Bane probably needs you more than I do. I heard what they did to him because he wouldn’t _cooperate._ ”

“How will I know where to find him?”

“Oh, you’ll know Robbie. Now fuck off so I can get some alone time. D'ya know how hard it is to score when you've got two kids? _Jesus._ ”

Bruce's face flushes at that comment. Robin smirks for a moment and nods while he slips out the door.

"See you soon." 

"Yeah. See ya Robbie. Tell Bane I said hi and that I like his butt, haven't seen it but I'm sure it's nice." 

* * *

Joe was right, it doesn’t take long for Robin to find Bane’s room-- except that it’s guarded. It’s Barsad, most likely relieved of Robin-sitting duty to look after a more dangerous patient. He looks exhausted and on the verge of collapse, clutching his stun gun.

Robin debates going back to his room, but decides now or never. Who knows when this opportunity would arise again.

He puffs up his chest with mock-bravery and struts over. Barsad glances up and nearly shits himself.

“Shit-- Robin Blake what the hell-- how did you-- we had-” He stutters, his voice low.

“I want to see him.” Robin states firmly.

A beat passes between them.

“Robin.” Barsad says finally. “You know I can’t.”

“You don’t have to tell anyone.” Robin blurts out. “Just give me a couple minutes and you can take me back to my room.”

“Robin-”

“I won’t tell anyone. I won’t mention it. I just need to see him Barsad.”

_“Robin.”_

“You don’t understand what it’s like!” Robin growls, “Every moment I’m not with him hurts. I have nightmares, it feels like someone’s cut my heart out. Please, Barsad. I promise after this I’ll behave. I’ll be a good Omega.”

Barsad regards him for a moment, then he chuckles.

“That’s impossible, what you’re offering. Since you’re bonded with Bane it will be for naught. You won’t mate with anyone else even in the deepest part of your heat cycle. It’s a good thing the Board disapproves of rape or else you’d have a bad time of it every two months.”

“I don’t care I just-- _I_ -”

“I know how you feel, Robin.” Barsad says suddenly. “I had a mate once.”

Robin looks at him incredulously. Barsad had a mate? Seriously? That scruffy little shit?

“I see your doubt. Betas take a while to bond, no one knows why. But, when it finally happens  it’s just as real of a feeling as yours. And just as worse when it’s severed.”

Robin swallows nervously.

“Severed?”

“She was taken from me.” Barsad said, his voice lowering. “She’s _gone._ ”

Robin didn’t want to press further. The look on Barsad’s face was enough.

“I’m sorry.” He manages to say.

“Do not apologise for things that aren’t your fault.” Barsad replies.

He steps aside, offering the door to Robin.

“You have ten minutes.”

Robin thanks him quickly before rushing inside.

He smells Bane before he sees him. That musky spicy cedarwood smell hits him like a tsunami. It’s wonderful, he want’s to sob with relief.

That is until he sees him.

Bane is strapped down, even more so than Robin was his straps are made out of steel, not nylon. He lays on his back with his head turned aside, Robin can’t see his face. He whines nervously as he steps forward.

“Bane?” He asks, reaching out and touching his massive arm.

Bane flinches, his eyes flutter for a moment. Robin realises he was sleeping. The Alpha lets out a warning growl to whoever had disturbed him before he sniffs curiously. A low whine leaves him as he turns to look at Robin.

Robin gasps in horror. He can’t help it. He can’t believe what they did to him.

There are long ugly sutures running down Bane’s beautiful mouth, ripping open his lips causing them to curl up in places. It looks like someone went to town on his face with a knife. Bane’s eyes look clearly injured at Robin’s reaction, he turns away again.

_“Habibi.”_ He rasps.

Robin whines, crawling up onto the bed to be closer.

“Bane... oh _Jesus Christ_.”

_What did they do to you? I’m going to find them I swear if there’s a god he’ll help me-_

He tenses when Robin curls up on top of him, pressing his face against his warm chest. Bane groans a little and shifts, still not looking at him.

“I understand I am no longer appealing-”

“Don’t you fucking dare pull that shit on me.” Robin growls, he’s hurt, he’s pissed. “I just can’t believe they did that to you. _How dare they-_ ”

Bane’s weak chuckle interrupts him. He looks down with a weak smile despite the scarring that would result from the stitches.

“My firey little Omega. Barsad was right about you.”

Robin sits up for a moment, then sees Bane shifting uncomfortably. He reaches down and fumbles with the metal clamps. Thankfully, there are keys across the room so he gets up to go get them then undos Bane’s confinements. His Alpha reaches out for an embrace so Robin melts into it. Bane lets out a low possessive growl.

“You’ve been near another.” He says.

“Bruce Wayne, Joe’s mate. He let me out.”

Bane rumbles again, running one of his hands through Robin’s hair.

“Ah, Mister Wayne.”

Robin leans up and kisses over Bane’s mouth gently.

“Jesus Christ I’ve missed you. Every day, every _fucking_ day.”

“And I you, _habibi._ ”  

Robin chuckles as they kiss and cuddle in comfortable silence. Bane starts to purr as Robin starts kissing and nibbling at his throat and jaw, leaving room for his mouth to heal. He remembers his time limit, but decides that Barsad would have to drag him out.

After a while, he tucks his head under Bane’s chin and starts to drift off to the sound of his purrs of contentment. When suddenly, the door bangs open.

Robin bristles, letting out a warning snarl. He doesn’t even bother to look at Barsad. Now that he’s got his mate he wasn’t planning on going anywhere quietly.

Sure, he lied about being a good Omega, anything to be with his mate.

“Don’t you dare growl at me, boy.” Comes a feminine hiss.

Robin and Bane’s eyes snap open. Robin lifts his head for a moment to see a very pissed Miranda Tate standing in the room, eyeing him like a mother grizzly bear would eye someone who’s gotten in between her and her cubs. Robin felt like at any second she would maul him.

Bane shifts to sit up briefly. He says something to her in a foreign language. It most certainly wasn’t French. Robin hears the word _habibi_ again. Miranda flinches, her face twisted in anger and disgust as she retorts. Bane seems unperturbed.

Finally, her face softens a little. She stands a little straighter and adjusts her dress for a moment.

She turns to Robin, her eyes still flared in anger, but she says nothing as she leaves the room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dee Dees -> http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Dee_Dee
> 
> Shameless Tumblr Whoring -> http://www.tumblr.com/blog/zebringerofd00m


	6. Chapter 6

Robin paces in his room, fidgeting with his hands. He was no longer receiving treatments per the request of Gordon and Tate, who both decided that it was clear the side-effects of the drugs were severely outweighing their intended effects.

According to Barsad, Daggett and Crane fought vehemently to keep up the treatments, but Daggett eventually sided with the rest of the board after Tate convinced him. Crane was absolutely livid.

Much to Robin’s dismay, the Board (besides Gordon but he was severely outvoted) agreed to greenlight the Treatments after Crane had done further research, which would  ensure the drugs would be safe for the recipients.

Robin was still recovering from said treatments, his diet had gone from extravagant to bland, nothing but oatmeal and scrambled eggs for breakfast, and other foods low in fat and acids which could upset his healing stomach lining.

At least he wasn’t puking anymore, he is still kind of sore from that ordeal.

What is important now, however, was that today decided the fate of him and Bane’s bond. Miranda had decided to hold a meeting to discuss the matter, luckily she didn’t rat out his escape to the board, and Barsad was silent as well, quietly escorting a grumpy Robin back into his original room at dawn. Whatever Bane had said to her that night convinced her to side with them, albeit begrudgingly.

Robin is sure that the moment Crane finds a ‘cure’ for their bond she’ll do a face-heel  turn and fuck them both over, maybe even going as far as having Robin terminated; since he was not as valuable as Bane.

That thought made Robin thrash in his nest at night and howl. He was willing to die for his mate, but then the thought of Bane alone without him would creep in. He imagined the look on Barsad’s face while he spoke of his own mate, who had died. He had picked up a book in the library and read that after a bond was severed by death, the surviving mate rarely recovered or took another, if there were children the mate would devote his or her entire wellbeing to ensure their survival and happiness. There was even a  legal form of suicide available in some states (Gotham included) for those who had lost their bond, and had no children to care for. Such suicide pills became available for Alphas who reached the adult stage in their development and the pain of not being able to find a mate was too immense for them to bear. Robin realised that Alphas were the most powerful, but also the most sensitive of the four dynamics, their chemical makeup making them the most vulnerable to their emotions.

This makes Robin think of Bane, what he must be feeling,  he whines and fidgets.

His heat is fast approaching, it’s a week away (if Crane’s calculations are correct) and already Robin is getting fidgety and tense. He’s tried warding it off by mansturbating but his hands on his cock and slender fingers in his ass are not enough.

He needs Bane.

He remembers the confusion of his first heat, how he was ready to just about hump just about anything. Now he only wants his mate humping him, (or he could dry-hump Bane’s massive thighs, or face, no scratch that it’s probably not quite healed yet). He’s on the verge of howling in despair and hopes the board will agree to allow them to room together, like Bruce and Joe.

However, Barsad mentioned that only worked out because Bruce had signed on willingly and Crane hadn’t even fathomed working on a bond-sever drug three years ago. Joe had evened out now that he had twin girls to care for. Plus, Bruce was relatively well-behaved for an Alpha, the only time he had to be restrained was when someone was bothering his mate or his children.

Robin was shocked to find out that Bruce had children with other Omegas. Barsad had said that Bruce was the “Top Breeder” until Joe had bonded with him.

He had an Omega son, with a Female  named Rachel, his name was Terry, the boy was a little older than the Dee Dees.

He had a  Alpha  daughter with another Female named Jen, the girl was called Helena, she was a little younger than Terry but still older than the twins.

Bruce was allowed to visit them along with their mothers. Robin watched from his window as he played with his children, his chest puffed with pride with a wide grin on his face. However, the Omegas looked on with nothing but indifference. Sure, this was the father of their children, but he meant nothing to them and never would since he did not bond with them.  

It broke Robin’s heart when he thought about it.

Plus, there were many other miscarriages with the other Omegas. As it turned out Joe wasn’t the only one having problems. Crane theorised the virus was the culprit, of course, since it primarily attacked the Omega reproductive system.

It makes Robin worry about the fates of his own children. How many miscarriages would he have to endure? How would Bane feel about it?

Then he remembers something. He was not planning on being in this place for long. He would escape with his mate and the other subjects. Even if it meant burning this place to the ground.

Robin realises he’s snarling out loud when Barsad raps on his door before he unlocks and enters.

“Stop pissing around, it’s time to go.” He says, motioning for Robin to follow him.

Robin stops pacing and pads towards the Beta.

“You going to cuff me or anything?”

“No.”

Robin raises his eyebrows, surprised.

“Really?”

"I plan to show the Board how well you’ve been behaving, like being able to be escorted quietly without restraints.”

“So you _do_ care.” Robin jokes.

Barsad makes a face as they start walking down the hallway.

“Only because Bane keeps hurting himself to get back to you. The Venom implant was used on him three times since your little get together in the Infirmary.”

Robin bites back a snarl of rage at the thought of Bane shuddering on the ground in agony.

“How does that help us?”

“Bane just wants to be by your side,” Barsad says, “if we can convince the board of that, they’ll assume his misbehavior for the past seven weeks was only because he was denied being with his mate. Also, I have proof that he behaves better when you’re around.”

“Really?”

“Stephens has volunteered to vouch for you both. The period of time you were allotted together was probably the most peaceful he’s seen since we brought Bane in. It also helps that he’s close with Gordon, but I’m sure we won’t have any problems convincing _him._ We all know our head of Security just wants to go home and forget all of this.”

Robin can’t help but smile at that. He’s glad that there are people here who are on their side. But his smile dissipates when he remembers Stephens okaying the use of the Venom.

“But-”

“He was just following precautions. Stephens can be a bit harsh but he takes no pleasure in what he does. We weren’t entirely sure what was happening until Bane told me.”

Robin nods again.

“So you and Miss Tate both speak Bane’s native language?”

Barsad glances at him with a nod.

“Can you tell me what _Habibi_ means?”

The Beta’s face flushes red. It takes awhile for him to answer and by then they were at the doors to the conference room.

“It means beloved.” he finally says, before pushing open the doors.

* * *

Robin doesn’t know whether he wants to laugh or cry. The Board approved it. Gordon was on their side the moment they stepped into the room. Tate begrudgingly agreed after Stephen’s testimony.

But the most surprising of all were Crane and Daggett.

_“I don’t see why not. The Omega’s heat is due in one week. It would be beneficial.”_

_“How so?” Daggett asked, still apprehensive.  “We were planning on pairing him with Harvey, and Bane with Sal. Except your stupid concoction made their stomachs bleed.”_

_Crane shot Daggett an embittering glance._

_“After that little incident one week ago, I re-evaluated the Omega known as Robin’s blood samples, it seems that I have overlooked something.”_

_“Yeah?” Daggett asked._

_“Have you ever had the Chickenpox, Mr. Daggett?”_

_“What does that have any-”_

_“I’m getting there, did you ever contract Varicella, or the disease commonly known as Chickenpox?”_

_Robin groaned inwardly, if Bane wasn’t muzzled and buzzing on sedatives he was sure he would be too. Crane really liked to listen to himself talk and use big words he knew others didn’t understand._

_“Uh yeah? I mean, who hasn’t?” Daggett snapped._

_Robin decided not to mention that there was a vaccine for Chickenpox now, and he and anyone his age most likely hadn’t._

_“Now, as you know most people only get Chickenpox once. Why is that?”_

_“Because their body grows immune.” Robin blurted out._

_Crane glared at him for a moment, his icy eyes boring into his head. Robin flinched, looking down at his hands._

_“The Omega is correct.” He mutters, disappointed. “Our immune system eventually grows strong enough to fight the virus and grow antibodies against it, rendering the virus nonlethal however it is still present in our systems, it’s just dormant, several years from now you may develop Shingles. This has happened in all the other Omegas currently surviving today, the virus is dormant. But, not only has Robin escaped unscathed for the most part, it’s body has killed off the virus, it is not dormant in his system. It is gone. The body has successfully immunized itself.”_

_Daggett stared, his jaw agape. Miranda and Gordon too. Bane, despite being stoned out of his mind, perked up. Robin was dumbfounded, heck, everyone in the room was utterly gobsmacked._

_“You’re saying Robin is like Bane now?” Gordon asked, after many long beats of prolonged silence._

_Crane shook his head._

_“Not quite, we have evidence Bane was born with immunity. Robin is just the next best thing. So it would be logical for them to be paired together. In fact, I theorise that is why their bond formed so quickly, their bodies recognized the evolutionary advantage of coupling.”_

_“Holy shit-- Jesus so their kids will--” Daggett stammered_

_“Have an eighty percent change of being immune, or relatively unaffected by the virus.”  Crane stated proudly. “If we wish to be successful, it is vital that they produce offspring.”_

Robin wants to laugh again. It was like the forces of nature were throwing them together, not even that asshole Crane could deny it now. If he wasn’t still kind of ill he would have danced in the room.

Bane was on his way, they were just organising his things and it was hard to move a guy who was over two hundred pounds and too heavily sedated to help them.

Robin decides to build a nest to celebrate, so when Bane arrived they could cuddle or do some other obscene acts. He’s practically crowing with glee at the thought.

Robin flips his mattress onto the floor. He takes one of his sheets and stuffs it under the boxspring of his bed, then stretches it up over the loveseat and mattress to create a tent. He pulls the cushions off the loveseat and uses them to line the hard wall, making it soft. His thinnest sheet he uses as a curtain for the opening, then makes a nest with the rest of the blankets and pillows.

Content with his handiwork he lets out a soft sigh and curls up, waiting for his mate.

He hears them coming before he sees them. Bane is growling softly and there’s Stephen’s voice.

“Easy now big guy, you promised you wouldn’t start shit if we let this happen.” the Beta says.

Bane just growls again.

“Fine. Be mad at me, I’m just doing my job.”

There’s the click of the lock and the shuffling of feet. Robin can discern Bane’s heavy fumbling steps, still weakened by sedatives, over all the other footsteps.

“Shit- looks like your mate’s been busy.” Stephens says, striding over to the nest.

Robin pokes his head out with a warning growl.

“Easy Robin. Just bringing you a gift-- hey Wuertz put that box by the bookshelf will ya?”

Robin’s eyes flicker over to Bane, who’s staring at him longingly. His hands are bound and he’s muzzled, a line of drool is leaking out form under the straps, a side effect form the sedatives.

Wuertz deposits the box and the rest of the guards shuffle out of the room, locking the door. Stephens unbinds Bane’s hands then moves towards the muzzle.

“Now, the Board expects you both to behave alright? No biting or being difficult with the staff, or trying to escape. Don’t turn your razors or toothbrushes into weapons either. We do not like restraining or hurting any of you and if it proves to be too much of a problem we will have you separated.”

Bane snarls again as Stephens pulls the muzzle off completely. He opens his jaw weakly from the pain. The stitches are out of his face; leaving shiny new scars, they still look quite sensitive and inflamed.  The Beta pulls out a cloth and wipes away the drool but Bane jerks away in annoyance, grabbing the cloth himself. Stephens takes a step back.

“Okay, Harleen will be along to bring you a couple changes of clothes and your evening meal.” Stephens turns to Robin. “Good luck.”

And with that, Stephens heads for the door and knocks twice, it’s unlocked for him and he slips out.

Bane regards Robin for a moment, his feet wobbling before Robin reaches out for him to crawl into their nest.

“Come here.” He says.

Bane lets out a soft rumble and staggers towards it, moving shakily onto his hands and knees Robin sees the strain on his face as he crawls in and curls up onto his side in the fetal position, letting out a soft moan.  It was clear that more than just his face was fucked up what he needed more than anything right now, was a nap. Robin squashes the snarl of rage that wants to erupt from his throat. So he shushes Bane instead, running his hand through the sandy brown hair that was starting to grow out of his scalp, and the stubble on his chin. Bane winces when his hand gets too close to his scars and Robin murmurs an apology.

“I missed you again.” He whispers into his mate’s ear as he spoons behind him, pulling a blanket over them both and tucking a pillow underneath their heads.

“And I you _habibi_.” He rumbles.

Robin kisses the back of his head, right above the scar and runs his hand along Bane’s shoulder before wrapping around his belly and nestling in as close as he could to absorb as much of his heat and musky scent as possible. Bane starts to purr softly before falling asleep, his breath shuddering every few inhales.

Robin continues to nuzzle and kiss him while he sleeps, for both of their comfort, he eventually drifts off as well.

* * *

 

Robin wakes to find Bane still in the nest, well, if he could call it a nest anymore. Bane tore it down with plans to rebuild. Apparently, Robin’s nest-making skills weren’t satisfactory. He frowns at his mate and sits up, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“I’m sorry my nest wasn’t good enough.” He says with a teasing tone to his voice.

Bane glances at him then smiles, tilting his head to the side.

“It was fine, but I can make it better.” He replies.

Robin rolls his eyes and crawls over to his mate, it was normal for bonded couples to constantly strive to improve their nests. Before the virus they sold pre-made canopy beds which allowed bonded couples to create their own nests easily. After the virus most companies who made them went bankrupt, such beds were considered antiques.

“You feeling okay?” He asks, nuzzling against Bane’s shoulder.

Bane pauses after lining the wall with pillows again, his brow furrowed.

“Yes.”

Robin tells instantly it’s a lie. He can see the way Bane’s hands shake as he grasps the blankets to spread them out, and the subtle grimace of his mouth while he stands to drape over the sheets for the roof and door.

“Please don’t lie to me.” He says, his voice wavering between rage at those who had hurt him, and the sadness that Bane wasn’t being fully open with him. Alphas were proud, they didn’t like to show when they were in pain.

Bane finishes the nest and crawls back inside, pulling Robin against his chest. The sudden movement makes him yelp, but he nestles into the embrace, kissing and licking at Bane’s throat. He holds him there for a long time, letting out a soft croon as he nuzzles Robin’s hair.

“I may be in pain, _habibi_ , but I feel fine, because I’m with you. That is all that matters at this point in time.”

Robin can’t help but laugh.

“We barely know each other, I just realised that.”

“We have time.” Bane rumbles.

Robin nods then leans up to gently kiss his gnarled lips. Bane rumbles and returns the kiss, running his hands down to the small of Robin’s back with intent.

Suddenly, their moment is interrupted when Harleen suddenly enters the room, chattering happily.

“Hya boys-- aww cute you made ah nest! Are ya decent? I brought ya dinner! It’s Tilapia and veggies! Yummo!”

Bane lets out a soft growl of annoyance and releases Robin. Robin pokes his head out of the tent.

“Thanks for the cockblock Harleen.” Robin growls.

Harleen laughs, it’s kind of grating.

“Well, if you’re going to mate the night away you’ll both need tons of energy!”

She sets the plates down on one of the night tables along with two empty glasses.

“I’m sorry lovebirds but Crane says you both can only have water. Ya can fill the glasses up in the sink. Just knock on the door when yah both are done okey dokey? Okay _buhbye_ now!”

Harleen bounces out of the room, Bane rolls his eyes.

“That woman annoys me, despite her good intentions.”

Robin nods in agreement.

They ate as swiftly as they could, Robin noticed Bane wincing every few bites, his mouth still not fully healed. Robin watches sympathetically as Bane finishes his meal minutes before he does, he goes  to get Bane glasses of water so they were nice and hydrated.

After they clean their plates, Robin gets up with the dishware and knocks on the door. Barsad opens it, looking apprehensively at Bane.

“How is he?” He asks softly while he takes the dishes from Robin.

“I think he’s still in pain-- I haven’t asked what they did to him.”

Barsad nods slowly.

“Very well.” He says before he closes and locks the door again.

Robin turns to Bane, fidgeting nervously. Bane has already crawled back into the nest, his shirt neatly folded on the box spring. Robin smirks a little and follows, stripping down to his boxers.

Bane sits in the nest and growls hungrily when Robin enters, eyeing him like he’s a steak. Robin doesn’t mind in the slightest.

“Hey there.” He drawls, trying to be sexy, but suddenly his voice is cut off when he sees the rest of the scars.

It looks like someone tied razor blades to a weed whacker and went after Bane with it. He has healing lacerations all over his torso and upper arms.

“Oh my god.” He squeaks.

Bane tilts his head to the side then looks down. His eyes widen in realisation and he balks, looking embarrassed, then very concerned. Robin’s expression must be awful.

“ _Habibi_ -”

“Who did this to you?” He snarls, cutting Bane off. “Who _fucking_ cut you up? I swear to god--”

“Robin-”

“I’m going to find them. I’m going to find whoever did this and _rip their fucking heads off!”_

Robin doesn’t realise he’s shouting until Bane pulls him close and places a hand over his mouth.

“Hush. It doesn’t--”

Robin also doesn’t realise he has tears running down his face until Bane starts to shush him, crooning softly and rocking him back and forth.

“Why did they do this?” Robin growls, “It isn’t _fair_ why did they-”

“Because I tried to escape.” Bane rumbles softly. “They were only defending themselves and did not want to use the Venom, prolonged usage of that could leave me paralysed from the neck down.”

“But--”

“Shh _habibi._ ”

They huddle in silence for a while until Robin calms down, his hand sliding bravely down Bane’s belly and cupping the bulge in his pants. Bane lets out a soft growl, nipping at Robin’s neck and bucking his hips into Robin’s grasp. One of Bane’s hands creeps down underneath the waistband of Robin’s boxers and grabs his ass, gripping harshly. Robin lets out a soft growl and moves his hips flush with Banes as they grind on each other. Bane grunts softly, licking and biting at Robin’s neck and shoulder. Robin bites down on the huge bulge of his trapezius muscle before moving down to lick and suck at the sensitive flesh of Bane’s nipples. Bane growls louder, his cock swelling even more. Robin gently pushes so Bane lays back, his back propped up against the nest of pillows so Robin can straddle his waist.

He’s hard too and his ass is growing sticky, but it’s different now, there’s no heat driving them into a frenzy. They can take their time to enjoy each other, any way they desire.

Robin gently kisses Bane’s mouth and jaw, Bane lets out a low rumble and licks at any flesh he comes in contact with. Robin drags his mouth over Bane’s musky skin, kissing every scar as he moves lower to tug at his pants.

Bane raises his hips so Robin can easily free his massive cock, causing a large wave of his musky to permeate the room. Robin moans as he leans down to take it in his mouth and stroke it with his hands, tasting a bead of precome as it appears.

He’s never done this before, but Bane doesn’t seem to mind if the sounds he’s making, and the hand wound in his hair are any indication. He knows not to use his teeth so he hopes that’s good enough. He sucks slowly, teasing the glans before moving downwards, bobbing his head and stroking him at the same time. He can feel the knot perking up at the base of Bane’s cock, he grows wetter at the thought.

Robin releases Bane’s cock with wet pop and leans up to kiss over the skin of his belly as he wiggles out of his boxers. Bane growls are growing more intense.

“Oh shush you greedy bastard.” he mutters while he straddles Bane’s waist one more, leaning over to nibble and suck at his earlobes.

“I haven’t had you in seven weeks.” Bane replies. “Do not blame me for being so needy.”

Bane’s hands slide up to Robin’s ass and he feels his thick fingers push inside, Robin gasps as Bane teases him, making sure he’s fully relaxed and ready. He fucks himself on those fingers as Bane growls.

“Look who’s the greedy one now.” He teases.

Robin bites him in response Bane just groans and withdraws his fingers, making Robin whine.

They shift positions so they are both more comfortable, before Bane grips Robin’s hips and guides him onto his cock. Robin moans loudly as he feels the head pop in and stretch him, his legs trembling.

Bane eases him down slowly until he’s fully sheathed inside. Robin can’t stop gasping softly and shaking, it feels so _good._

“Oh _god_.” he moans.

Bane rumbles, brushing his lips over Robin’s. He gently lifts him back up and lowers him again, rolling his own hips to get them going. Robin lets out another whine as he braces himself on Bane’s shoulders, moving his body compliantly with Bane’s guidance.

He leans forward a little so his cock is rubbing against Bane’s belly, leaking precome. He bounces readily on Bane’s cock as Bane thrusts up into him with quiet snarls and grunts. Robin can’t help but pant and moan in encouragement as Bane’s thrusts quicken. His mouth hangs open as he licks Bane’s neck. Bane lets out a loud growl as he grips Robin tighter, he’s close.

Finally, Robin comes with a low whine, his come coating Bane’s belly. Bane’s hips snap upwards and he pushes Robin’s down so his knot settles nicely when he comes with a roar, his teeth digging  painfully into the sensitive flesh at the crook of Robin’s neck as he leaves his mark inside.

Robin yelps a little at the bite, but Bane releases before he breaks the skin, lapping over the bruised flesh apologetically as he starts to purr. Robin settles on top of Bane, whose hips buck again when he comes a second time. Bane gently scoots down so he’s lying completely flat and pulls a blanket over them, Robin won’t stop kissing over his skin, making him purr even louder. He finally rests his head on Bane’s chest as his mate plays with his hair, only pausing for a soft moan as he comes a third time, his body trembling.

They lay in comfortable silence, Bane plays with Robin’s hair as he purrs, his eyes half lidded and a soft smile on his face. Robin stares up at him, occasionally kissing his neck and chest.

This feeling is nice, it's different from being in heat where his body was so worked up he practically passed out after he came. Being able to lie here and enjoy it is so much better.

Robin is surprised when Bane drifts off before he does, his knot slowly loosening. Robin shivers when he slips out of him, but shifts a little to make himself comfortable and scoots up closer so he can tuck his head under his mate’s chin and rest as well.  

Before he goes under a sudden thought hits him.

They can't stay here, they _need_ to escape. 

But if they even try, they would risk never seeing each other again.

Robin doesn’t know now if it’s worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley Quinn is best cockblock. 
> 
> Protective Robin is best Robin.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Robin sits in the Gymnasium, watching one of Bane’s many exercise routines. Apparently, Stephens’ testimony about Bane’s good behavior could be used as an excuse for them to go everywhere together.

The Gym is rather large, and decked out with every kind of exercise and boxing equipment imaginable. Robin is currently messing with a simple dumbbell while he watches Bane spar with Barsad in a boxing ring.

He’s surprised someone as large as Bane can bounce so quick on his feet to keep up with the lithe Beta in front of him, even while he was obviously still sore. Robin could see the strain in his eyes and in subtle movements, and it was obvious that Barsad could see it too.

According to the other guards, Barsad and Bane usually did this together because Barsad knew Bane’s native tongue and apparently, despite being one of his captors they’d developed a little bit of a camaraderie. Even though within his first three months at the farm he broke Barsad’s collar bone and four of his ribs during an escape attempt.

They were talking now in that language. Robin assumes it’s Arabic, or at least something similar since that was where Bane was found. Barsad seems worried about Bane, judging by his facial expression. Bane seems unperturbed, taking advantage of the fact that Barsad seemed to be going easy on him.

Bane’s chest is puffed up and he swaggers around the ring from time to time after he manages to knock Barsad down, glancing over at Robin who smiles with encouragement. He’s obviously showing off for his mate, displaying how strong and fast he is and how lucky Robin is to have bonded with him.  

Robin doesn’t need any convincing of that, but he likes the display, Bane’s shirtless so he gets to see the muscles of his back ripple with every movement. It’s a lovely sight, Robin, whose heat is only a couple days away, feels a twinge in his abdomen.

He’s getting restless, he wants to go outside but Barsad said it would be best after his heat was through, which could take Bane up to two to three days to breed out instead of just one like last time.

Finally, they seem to be finished, Barsad tosses Bane a towel to wipe off the excess sweat as they climb out of the ring. Robin puts down the dumbbell then strides over to his mate for a few nuzzles and kisses, he can hear some of the guards groaning and imagines the face Barsad is making in response to such mush. Robin can’t help it, the heat is slowly taking over, soon he’ll be rolling in their nest and howling for Bane to pound him into the mattress every waking moment.

It was no secret that it was the Gamma guards who were being so vocal about their PDA, it was because the virus fucked with their ability to form a bond, instead of seeing two bonded mates reinforcing their connection as sweet (albeit annoying) they saw it as disgusting, like they were watching a dog take a crap in the middle of a busy sidewalk.

Robin always felt like a freak amongst the Gammas when he thought he was one of them, they were always cruel to him, he was an outsider. During those awkward years of sexual education he felt even more embarrassed because he realised he was acted differently from what his teachers had described as normal Gamma behavior.

_Robin sat at the table, mulling over his notes for his Freshman Health class. Joe, who recovered from one of his episodes yesterday lay sprawled out on the couch with a beer and cigarettes, watching a cartoon of some sort, giggling softly every now and then._

_Robin doesn’t want to scare Joe, but his notes about Gammas were... well, they were wrong about their hatred for intimacy. Because Robin had never felt that way in his life. The idea of mating did not strike him as repulsive, it actually made him--_

_He didn’t want to talk about it._

_Robin felt like a freak, the Gammas at school didn’t like him, they bullied him relentlessly for no reason and the Alphas and Betas shunned as well simply because he was a worthless Gamma It stung, being unwanted. Joe even seemed a bit closed off and indifferent every now and then. It didn’t help that he abused drugs and alcohol, and his illness often had him out of comission for days at a time._

_Robin fidgeted nervously in his chair as he labeled body parts of a Beta’s reproductive system. Betas were strange because they both could go into heat, like an Omega while they were around (albeit their heats were shorter and spaced further apart) and knot like an Alpha (but their knots were smaller and didn’t last as long) Both Beta males and females could get pregnant, and impregnate others. Rarely, there were cases where Beta pairs managed to impregnate each other at the same time, resulting in what doctors called Sync Twins._

_But, that wasn’t important. The erect penis trapped in his pants was._

_Gammas weren’t supposed to have a libido. Their genitals were small and relatively useless chunks of flesh on their bodies. Yet here Robin was getting hard while labelling diagrams and reading about heat cycles and knots._

_He wondered if he was sick, or had the virus mutated? He wasn’t sure._

_Joe had gotten up from the couch and was rummaging through the fridge for the leftover Chinese from last night. Robin crossed his legs, hoping it would help. He was too embarrassed to admit he’d started mansturbating as well. He glanced over at Joe who was already munching on a box of sesame beef contentedly while he leaned up against the counter._

_“Uh... Joe?”_

_Joe cocked an eyebrow at him, he made a sound of acknowledgement._

_“Yeah Robbie?” He asked._

_“I um... I have a question about my homework.”_

_“Robbie, the only way you’re going to be good at math is if you do it yourself.”_

_“This isn’t math it’s-” He paused, wetting his lips nervously, a tic he picked up from Joe to a lesser extent. “Health.”_

_Joe titled his head to the side, his hazel eyes darkening._

_“Health.” He repeated. “As in Sexuuuual Education?”_

_Robin’s face went beet red, he looked down at his notes. Joe regarded him with new interest before padding up to lean over him and to look down at his notes._

_“Hmm...” He muttered softly, “A little distracted are we?”_

_Robin nodded slowly._

_“I think there’s something wrong with me.” he said, his voice cracking._

_Joe looked down at him, his expression softened a little._

_“You’re fine, there’s nothing wrong with you.”_

_“But-”_

_Joe reached down and gripped his shoulder tightly._

_“Just don’t tell anyone else alright?”_

_Robin looked up at him._

_“Why?” He asked. “How can I be fine when what’s happening has to be a secret?”_

_“Because if the wrong people learn your secret, they’ll exploit the shit out of you until there’s nothing left but an empty shell.” Joe growled, turning back and heading for his room. It would be six years before Robin would understand what he meant._

Bane lets out a possessive growl, pulling Robin in for more until Barsad clears his throat sharply.

“Stop flaunting, if you want to fuck, wait until you’re back in your own room.” He says. “You’re scaring the Gammas.”

Robin responds by giving Barsad the finger, and sucking on Bane’s face for a few more seconds. His mate groans appreciatively, despite his scars still being a little sensitive. Robin always tried to kiss and trace over them with his lips and tongue, even the big one on his back which despite everything would make Bane purr loudly and writhe in pleasure.  

Finally, Barsad steps in and pokes Bane in the shoulder with his finger, barking something in his native language. Bane releases Robin, who’s left gasping for air and groaning in disappointment.

“Fuck you Barsad.” He growls.

Barsad rolls his eyes and motions for them to follow him back to their room.

As they make it to the door, Bane suddenly snarls it’s deep and rumbles from within his chest. Robin can feel his own chest vibrating from the sound. Barsad freezes as well, glancing back at Bane nervously.

“What’s wrong?” Robin asks.

Barsad doesn’t answer him. His jaw is clenched.

The doors open and the Beta Male Foley: tall, blonde, and still wearing a cast from his last encounter with Bane, steps in with Bruce in tow. Joe isn’t with him, (he was ready to pop out a kid any day now, Crane had sentenced him to bed rest whenever possible) that explained the darkened expression on Bruce’s face.

Bruce’s green and brown eyes lock with Bane’s sharp grey ones, Robin can feel their hackles going up, he swallows again, understanding the danger of this situation.

Alphas were known for their protective nature. It was another one of their very primal instincts and one of the most difficult to control. Robin was fast approaching his heat, he knew Bane could sense it too (he’d been much more nuzzly and cuddly than usual, and less tolerant of others manhandling his _habibi_ ) Now, despite the fact that Bruce was bonded he was still an Alpha, who was going to be two steps too close unless Barsad and Foley intervened. Robin wasn’t sure if Bane was aware that Bruce would mean no harm, and  at this point he was too scared to find out. Sure, Bruce was smaller and less muscled than Bane but he wasn’t sore from constant abuse, and didn’t have a spark plug implanted in his spine. A fight would be disastrous.

Bruce immediately squares his shoulders and puffs out his chest, a more dominant posture. He doesn’t growl or bare his teeth as he walks forward, sniffing with caution. It’s clear he’s apprehensive.  Bane snarls again, bristling. He mimicks Bruce’s posture as they step closer, almost nose to nose if their heights weren't so different.

It was a known fact that sexually mature Alphas didn’t like each other very much outside of members of their own families. As far as they were concerned, any other Alpha was competion. Bonded Alphas were a little more tolerant, but still very protective of their mates and children. Bruce’s mate and children aren’t present. Robin can tell by the posturing that Bruce is being defensive, Bane offensive. Bane is warning Bruce through his body language not to fuck with him or his mate. Bruce is silently showing he’s a big strong Alpha, but not in the mood to start a fight.

Robin realises as they start circling each other, their chests puffed up and growling softly that’s it’s just a display. They were only figuring each other out while Foley and Barsad watch nervously.

Finally, Bruce steps back and offers his hand as a sign of good will.

“Bruce Wayne.” He says.

Bane growls again, then glances over at Robin with his head tilted to the side. He’s asking _permission_ , if it’s alright for him to tolerate this Alpha in their presence. Robin wants to laugh but he just nods, he barely knows Bruce, but from what he’s managed to observe, he's alright.

Bane turns to Bruce and takes his hand.

“Bane.” He rumbles.

Bruce cracks a smile.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Bruce says.  

Bane just nods with a grunt then turns and walks past him down the hall. Barsad and Robin follow him. As Robin brushes past he nods to Bruce.

“How’s Joe?”

Bruce shakes his head.

“He’s been better. The sooner he gives birth the happier we’ll all be-- it’s been rough.”

“Do you know the gender and dynamic yet?” Robin asks.

“We’re not sure. It’s either an Alpha or a Beta Male. I don’t care, as long as they’re both healthy.”

Robin smiles.

“Well, good luck, and congrats on the boy.”

Bruce just nods at him before Foley pokes him lightly.

“Let’s go.” He says, glancing back nervously at Bane, it was obvious he’s still traumatized about something.

Robin pads off to follow Barsad and his mate back to their room. When Barsad opens the door everyone is alarmed.

Their nest is gone.

Well, the makeshift nest using blankets is gone. What’s left is an antique bed tent stretched over their mattress which were popular before the plague. All their bedding is neatly folded at the foot of the bed so that they could rebuild their nest inside of the tent.

Bane and Robin are heartbroken. They’d just spent the last few days christening their new nest, only to have it torn down. Bane wanders into the room first, looking about like it was an alien planet. Robin follows, placing a hand on the small of his back for comfort.

“You don’t like my gift of goodwill?” Asks Miranda, who is sitting on the loveseat.

Bane shoots her a glance as Robin jumps in surprise, pressing close to his mate.

“You tore down our nest.” Robin replies. "It wasn't even dirty or anything-- you just wrecked it for no reason." 

Miranda gets up and strides forward, gently cupping Robin’s jaw with her hand. Her nails are long, painted a bloody red. The same shade is painted on her lips and hinted at in her clothing.

“I think I made an improvement.” She replies, regarding him like he’s a lump of cells under a microscope, something to me analysed.

Bane just stares numbly, fidgeting with his hands. Robin knows he does that when he’s uncomfortable. He’s wondering why Bane isn’t getting butthurt about Miranda touching him, even though he gets pissy whenever anyone else does.

“You have no right.”  Robin snaps, his voice bordering on a growl. “It’s _our_ nest, not yours. You think you can just waltz in and change what you like becau-”  
She slaps him. Hard. Her nails dig into his cheek and scratch. Robin yelps.

“You have no right to speak to me like that I’m--”

Bane’s roar cuts her off. She steps back, here watery blue eyes wide in alarm.

Bane doesn’t hurt her, he just puts himself in between them and shoves her back while Barsad gawks, clutching his stun gun. Robin wonders why he isn’t paging anyone for help.

Bane says something to her in that Arabic sounding language. It’s clear that he’s pissed but he isn’t going to rip her to shreds over it. Robin feels blood dribbling down the scratches on his cheek. Miranda retorts, gesturing to the nest then back to them. Bane shakes his head, pointing to Robin then back to himself. Robin hears habibi again.

When Barsad steps in to their bickering, Robin realises something is up.

These three obviously knew each other before the Farm. And for whatever reason his presence is making them fight like cats and dogs. Robin feels sticky warmth drip from his chin. He quickly rushes into the bathroom to wash the cuts. They’re bloody red, like Miranda’s nails. But they’ll heal without scarring. He gently cups water over them and winces when they sting. Luckily, they stop bleeding fast enough, he dabs toilet paper over the wounds so they won’t scab over too thickly.

By the time he’s finished Bane is alone in the room, sitting at the foot of their bed-tent. He hears the door slam and lock as Miranda and Barsad continue to bicker in the halls outside. Bane looks torn in half, like when they’d first bonded. He looks up at Robin, his face washes over with concern.

Robin just smiles weakly and pads over to sit in Bane’s lap. Bane let’s out a growl as he picks at the makeshift bandages made of bath tissue on his face.

“I am sorry.” He rumbles.

Robin’s face twitches from the sensation of Bane’s blunt fingers picking at him. It’s making the wounds itch.

“You didn’t scratch my face open. And besides, you said not to apologise for anything that happens here.” Robin retorts, he wants so badly to ask about Bane’s connection to Barsad and Miranda Tate.

Bane hums, then shakes his head as he leans in to lap at the newly exposed cuts. Robin isn’t sure if saliva is a good disinfectant but it feels nice. He hears a possessive growl rumble deeply from his Mate’s chest.

“I did not think you would end up in the middle of all this.” Bane replies.

“In the middle of what?” Robin asks hopefully.

Bane pauses, his body going rigid.

“Perhaps another time.” He says, leaning down to kiss Robin’s mouth. Robin doesn’t even care that he can taste his own blood on his Mate’s lips. He just melts into it.

 

* * *

It takes hours to rebuild their nest. The tent is innovative, but it smells fake, like tarp and nylon. They only stop to pick at their food when Harleen brings it in. Harleen loves the nest and coos over it, she says how nice it was for Miss Tate to get it for them. She also fawns over Robin’s scratches, but neither he or Bane reveal where they came from.

Finally, their nest is finished. Bane stretches out onto his belly in the middle, with Robin straddling his waist as he kisses and nuzzles the back of his freshly shaven head. He really wishes Bane would let his hair grow, but Bane respectfully disagrees. However, he does allow a little stubble to form on his face just for Robin’s enjoyment. Bane is reading like always while Robin cuddles.

In their time together Robin learned many things about his mate. The most striking was his love for literature. Bane explained where he grew up being strong was important, but nowhere near as important as intelligence. He had witnessed many people be conned and exploited by those who were more affluent, so he vowed to learn as much as he could.

Bane wasn’t picky about what he read (although he admitted he found comic books irritating unless the artwork was nice) it didn’t matter as long as he gained whatever knowledge the book contained. Robin was impressed.

Bane’s currently reading a book in Arabic, so of course Robin can’t read along like he normally would if it was in English.

Suddenly, a cramp runs through his abdomen, making Robin whine softly. Bane’s body goes rigid underneath him. In an instant his temperature is rising,  lube leaking from his ass, and his erection begins poking at Bane’s back through the fabric of his pajamas.

“F- fuck- _Bane-_ ” Robin whines.

His mate closes the book, then gently nudges Robin off of his back. Robin reaches for him desperately, knowing that it was only going to get worse from here if Bane didn’t do something now.

Bane shushes him, letting out a low croon for comfort as he slips out of the tent to put the book away, he doesn’t want it to get covered in sweat and come, Robin realises in the sudden fog of his brain shooting down into his cock.

He whines again, wiggling out of his pajamas and boxers so he can start touching himself. He rolls in the nest, arching his back and moaning louder when Bane does not come back when he wants him to.

_Get back here-- NOW getbackandFUCKmegoddamnitorI’ll--_

Bane sits perched outside their nest. His pants are bulging from his erection as he watches hungrily, but does not enter.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Robin growls, arching up and thrusting into his hand to entice him further. “Get _in_ here.”

Bane smiles, a low possessive growl emanating from him as he enters the tent. Robin curses, Bane is his goddamn mate and here he is asking for permission to breed him. Bane didn’t need permission, he could mount and knot him whenever he wanted. Robin doesn’t care as long as Bane’s cock was inside of him in the next ten seconds.

Robin immediately rolls onto his belly, spreading his legs in an offering to his mate. Bane lets out another snarl, a waft of his musk permeating the room as he gets out of his pants and underwear. Robin whines as another cramp shoots through him and the slick between his cheeks leaks down his thighs, the concentrated musk exciting him.

Bane fingers him first, just to ensure his hole is ready for him before he grabs Robin by the hips and pushes in with a low moan. Robin gasps and whines, thrashing about from the sheer electric pleasure, as well as the sudden stretch. Bane lets out another growl then leans forward, his teeth digging into the nape of Robin’s neck. He goes limp instantly in shock-- this was new. But Robin didn’t care, he just whined softly as Bane started to thrust rhythmically, he lets out a soft croon when Robin whines, not being able to move with Bane’s teeth digging into the spot on his neck.

Bane pushes both of them forward and releases Robin’s hips. He also lets go with his teeth and laps at the bite there. Robin finds himself pushed fully onto his stomach with Bane’s heavy weight on top of him, trapping him completely.

Bane growls, lapping and nipping at the flesh of Robin’s shoulders and neck, occasionally nuzzling into his hair while he rolls his hips. Robin’s mouth is hanging open as he moans. Bane’s too heavy to let him push back so he lies still in his bliss.

He comes with a shaky moan, his body shuddering in its release. Bane lets out another snarl as he comes as well, his knot swelling as he pushes against Robin, squeezing the air out of him to ensure a secure tie.

They lay there panting, the glow of their coupling still radiating in the room. The nest doesn’t stink like something manufactured anymore, it smells like them. Robin lets out a sigh of relief before his eyes grow heavy. Bane licks and nuzzles at the back of his head, purring softly, his purrs only interrupted by his orgasms as he continues to fill Robin with his come.

Robin doesn’t fall asleep this time, neither does Bane. Soon, Robin feels Bane’s knot loosening. He whines, the flare of his heat not wanting their connection to be lost, he bucks up a little (he can’t do much because of Bane’s weight) then yelps in alarm as he feels Bane becoming hard again inside of him, almost instantly. Bane starts to rock slowly, a low grunt leaving him. Robin sighs in contentment. His entire being is telling him how _right_ this is, how _good_ this is, how Robin is is doing a _good_ thing by letting Bane mount and breed him, his large cock filling him and pumping in and out rhythmically, dragging over sensitive nerves deep inside where only an Alpha can reach.

Robin yelps in surprise when Bane lifts him up so they’re both in their knees. Robin leans so his back is flush with Bane’s front as he continues thrusting, an arm wrapping around Robin’s middle to hold him steady as he ruts upward. Robin rolls his head back onto Bane’s shoulder, resting his scratched cheek against Bane’s stubble which causes the scratches to sting. He gasps and whines, the pain blurred out by the pleasure of this moment.

When they come again, Robin practically screams. Bane bites at him again with a low growl as he knots, then eases onto his back with Robin on top of him.

Robin blinks away the spots from his eyes as Bane tugs a blanket over them, rubbing his chest and purring. Robin feels the need to rest overtake him while Bane purrs, and occasionally bucks underneath him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BrattyPrincess! Talia everyone!  
> (can someone explain to me what the ! has to do with anything? (like Protective! John or Marshmallow! Bane) That would be cool thx)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise for the delay. My mother's computer died so I've been forced to share, and I went on a small trip to see Joseph: and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. Which was neat. 
> 
> So... yeah. Enjoy this short filler chapter!

Barsad’s prediction about Robin’s heat is proving correct. It’s morning, and Robin still wakes up with stomach cramps and a steady flow of lubricant seeping from him. The cramps aren’t as painful as the first time, since the flurry of knots and orgasms, coupled with Bane’s comforting scent keep his body from punishing him too much.

However, it’s clear Bane’s starting to tire, which Robin knows for sure isn’t supposed to happen. Alphas could go for days doing nothing but rutting Omegas and Betas in heat, they only needed a small bit of food and a good supply of water for fuel. It’s clear to Robin as Bane lays on his back, letting Robin ride his cock while he rests that’s something’s wrong.

Robin raises himself up and down, leaning just right so Bane’s cock drags perfectly over his nerves. He lets out softer whines and moans, his voice hoarse from their earlier couplings. Bane is growling underneath him, reaching up to stroke over his sweat and come soaked belly in encouragement.

Even in the haze of his heat he can see Bane’s embarrassment. Bane knows he should have the energy to breed the heat out of him, but it just isn’t there. Robin wonders for a moment what on earth did the guards did to him in the six weeks they were separated.

His orgasm is weak, but relief comes all the same he lets out cry as Bane summons the strength to buck up into him and knot, Robin presses his body down so they’re flush together. Bane moans softly, his voice is sore as well from the growls, but he does manage  a reassuring purr as he winds his fingers through Robin’s hair. Robin just licks at his damp skin and whines.

His mate is struggling, he doesn’t like it. Robin can see the strain on his face on occasion when he moves.

“What’s hurting you?” He asks, his voice a faint whisper.

“Nothing hurts.” Bane lies.

Robin shifts as much as his knot will allow him to, he tenses as he feels it tug at him. Bane instinctively grips at his ass and hips to keep him from moving too much.   

“Then why do you look like you’re in pain?” Robin asks again. “It’s okay, you can tell me.”

Bane regards him with half-lidded eyes, his mouth pulled into a grimace, his ruined lips part with a gasp when he comes a second time, then his face twists, obviously with some form of discomfort. His eyes flicker back to Robin, then shift away to regard the wall of their nest.

“They whipped me- I was trying to escape and they had used the venom too much already. The lashes cut deep. Crane said there could be permanent nerve damage.”

Robin’s snarl erupts violently, making Bane jump despite their tie. He runs a hand through Robin’s hair in an attempt to calm him, which helps a little.

“It is alright. I’m still healing. It will be just an annoyance when it’s through.”

“I don’t like seeing you like this.” Robin whispers.

“I know.” Bane replies with a ragged sigh.  

They lie together until Bane unties, shifting and sliding out of Robin. He gasps at the sudden emptiness, but his heat doesn’t protest, having been squashed for the time being. Instead of a raging need it’s just a soft thrum beneath his skin. Robin realises how sweaty and sticky they are as birds begin to chirp outside, welcoming a new sunrise.

Before, they had been forced to wait for Barsad and the other guards to let them into the shower room while Bane was in maximum security. But, now they have their own shower. He slides off of his mate who tilts his head in confusion. Robin says nothing but tugs at his hand to lead him into the bathroom. Bane murmurs in understanding as they leave the tent.

The bathroom is of an average size, with one of those safety walk-in tubs designed for the elderly to prevent slipping. Robin guessed it’s for when he would inevitably get pregnant, to ensure no accidents would happen that could harm the fetus.

Bane gingerly steps into the bathtub with Robin as he starts up the shower, letting hot water wash away the sweat, lubricant, and come that was covering their bodies. Bane lets out a soft groan in relief he sits on the special seat while Robin stands. They diligently scrub themselves down, the water renews them and gives them both some extra strength.

After they finish washing, Robin switches the shower faucet back to the bath, letting the water fill up the tub before he slides onto Bane’s lap for a cuddle, he nuzzles into Bane’s thick neck and laps at the droplets of water running down from his head. Bane purrs as they press together in the warm water, the heat continues to loosen up their aching muscles.

A few minutes pass before Robin’s gut cramps again and he whines. Bane growls possessively, his teeth digging into the sensitive flesh of Robin’s neck. The water sloshes about as Robin straddles himself onto Bane’s massive thighs, their cocks rubbing together in the warm water. Bane groans animalistically and grabs at Robin’s ass, squeezing and digging in with his blunt nails while he continues to mouth at his Omega’s neck and shoulder. One of his hands slides in between Robin’s legs and a finger slides into his entrance, slowly probing and stretching to ensure Robin can take his girth.  

Robin lets out another whine as Bane lifts him up and he lowers himself onto Bane’s cock, he gasps while his body opens up to let his Alpha inside then lets out a soft moan of relief when Bane is fully sheathed. He grips his mate’s shoulders for purchase as he slowly raises himself up and lowers his body down, his lips parting and a desperate whine leaving his throat. Bane snarls possessively as he grips Robin tighter by the hips and bucks upward. The bath seems to have given him some new strength. Bane shoves forward, making Robin yelp and claw at the rim of the tub for purchase when he finds himself floating in water, with only Bane keeping him in place at the hips as he thrusts. His pace is harsh and claiming, but in the fog of Robin’s heat it’s exactly what he needs, for Bane to knot and come inside him as fast as possible. The more Bane comes, the better chance of-

_Oh._

Robin almost begs Bane to stop, but it’s difficult for him to talk and it feels so right he babbles and swears when he feels his orgasm building and he comes with a shout, his body arching up and wrapping around Bane as much as possible. Bane pushes against him when he comes, his body shaking.

Suddenly, while Bane swells and fills him, Robin hears a click and a whoosh of water leaving the tub. During their coupling he had accidentally undid the latch which held the door in place to the walk-in. Now water was rushing out and all over the floor.

Bane lets out a grunt of surprise and holds Robin fast, pulling him back up into the seat while they remain tied. They both watch the water drain out, unable to do anything about it in their state.

Bane glances at Robin worriedly but Robin just smiles weakly and kisses him. Bane rumbles, a soft chuckle leaving his throat.

“Barsad is going to be so pissed.” Robin finally says.

Bane nods in agreement.

“There is nothing we can do about it now.” Bane replies.

__

* * *

 

Bane paces the room in a pair of sweats, snarling angrily as the men move in and out of the room with towels and other cleaning supplies to take care of their earlier mess. Stephens stands near the tent, holding the remote which controlled the Venom implant as a silent reminder to behave. His face is haggard, it’s obvious he hasn’t been having a good day. Robin lays in the nest, underneath several fresh blankets and trying his best not to whine or beg, because he knows it will aggravate his mate further. His body is aching to be mated again but he didn’t want to do it with  all these people here. A man moves too close to the tent and Bane nearly explodes in anger, but holds himself fast when Stephens looks him in the eye; fearless.

Robin can’t help but yelp in fear, thinking Stephens will set off the Venom. But he doesn’t this time. Bane hears him and quickly turns his attention to the nest. His head cocked to the side, a silent question if he was alright.

Robin says nothing but reaches out for Bane to join him, knowing it would be better for both of them. Bane glances angrily at the other guards before he slides in and settles himself on top of his mate, Robin doesn’t mind his weight, it makes him feel a little better despite his current condition. Bane nuzzles into his hair to take in his scent, which seems to calm him to some degree.

“Did you hear about Sal?” One of the guards asks Stephens as he carries in fresh cloths to absorb more water.

Bane and Robin perk up, Sal was another Omega, who was also due to give birth like Joe. Robin doesn’t know much about him except that he’s an older male, and Italian.

Stephens nods slowly, then shakes his head.

“It’s a damn shame.” the Beta replies. “Dr. Eliot did everything he could but he couldn’t get the bleeding to stop-”

That got Robin’s attention. He knew he shouldn’t be talking in his condition but he couldn’t help himself.

“What happened?” He asks.

Stephens leans over and pokes his head into the tent. Bane’s abrupt warning snarl makes him flinch but for the most part he’s unperturbed despite the tiredness of his face.  

“Sal was due for a cesarean today, it’s an issue with Omega Males- the hips are sometimes much too narrow if you know what I mean.”

He pauses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sorry it’s just Sal was a decent guy-- shit. Well, Dr. Eliot, our surgeon was in the middle of procedure when something went wrong- not sure what but according to Crane, Sal bled out and they lost both of them-- I mean, him and the baby-- _christ_.”

Robin stifles a gasp. Bane stiffens a little on top of him.

“So they died?”

“He was going to have a girl- a little Beta Girl-- yeah. They died.”

Stephens shakes his head again and steps away from the tent.

“I’m sorry Robin, but this happens way too much here. This is the second Omega we’ve lost and I’ve stopped counting the kids. Crane blames the virus but I don’t buy it. The last time someone questioned Crane though ended up getting terminated.”

Robin’s gut clenches, but not from heat, from fear. Bane has grown oddly quiet as he nuzzles into the back of Robin’s neck. A weak sound leaves him, almost a whine.

“Did you say second?”  

“Yeah, it the first was before I was outfitted here-- I think it was-- Flass, what was his name?”

Flass, a portly Gamma who obviously didn’t understand how to trim his beard or comb his hair shuffles out from the bathroom. The last time Robin had seen him was when he fell into Bane’s old room; unconscious.

“I dunno, I just remember that it rhymed with Retard. I had a laugh about it. He was a feisty one though, almost as bad as the Joker.”

“How did we lose him?” Stephens asks.

“Suicide, gutted himself with a butter knife, I think it’s called _seppuku_ or something what he did-- or something similar.  He was a proud asshole that one. Would rather die then replenish his own stupid dynamic. Jesus Christ Omegas are so fucking retarded-”

Bane’s angry growl cuts him off, Flass flinches.

“Fucking Christ Stephens, if I was you I’d be zapping him every time he did that.”

“If I did, I could ruin his spinal cord-- essentially paralysing him. Besides, he’s allowed to express his opinion as long as he doesn’t punch anyone.”

 

* * *

 

It takes another half hour before they finish cleaning up. Bane remains close, then eagerly mounts him after they leave. They rut until they’re both exhausted piles of goo inside the nest with Bane nuzzling up close and purring despite his returning soreness. Robin notices a look in his eyes he hasn’t seen before, he seems distracted.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, while Bane continues to huddle close in post coital bliss.

“I was thinking about Salvatore and Ducard.” Bane replies.

Robin frowns. So Ducard must have been the first Omega’s name.

“You knew them?”

Bane shakes his head.

“No. Just heard about them. It makes me worry about you-”

“Nothing is going to happen to me.”

“You can’t possibly say that and mean it. We have no control over what happens to us here.”

“That’s what they want us to think.” Robin says, he’s feeling rebellious. “We got to be together.”

“Because they allowed it.” Bane retorts.

Robin lets out a frustrated sigh as he huddles closer, his body starting to ache for Bane’s touch again.

“We’ll escape-- somehow.” Robin says. “I’ve been thinking but it’s hard since-”

“How will we escape once you’re filled with my children and can barely walk? When we do have a child, will you risk it’s life for our freedom?”

Robin blinks for a moment then sighs.

“I... I don’t-”

“Bruce and Joseph could have easily escaped with their combined strength and cunning, along with Gordon’s sympathy. But then Delia and Deidre were born. A parent always puts his children before his or herself. If it means living in captivity, so be it.”

“You’re acting as if I’m already pregnant.” Robin replies.

“That is because you are, _Habibi_. I can smell it on you.”

“You can’t possibly know that.”

“You’ll see.”

* * *

 

When Robin wakes up a week later, he notices something is off.

His nest is wrong.

He isn’t sure what exactly-- it was just wrong.

Bane is still asleep next to him, his eyes twitching a little in his rest. Robin gently kisses his eyebrow before slipping out of bed.

The bathroom is all nice and cleaned up as Robin hobbles in, his ass still sore from their mating. He wanders up to the linen closet to find several new fresh towels, folded neatly inside. He grabs and armfull to carry back out to their nest.

He sits cross-legged on the floor, ignoring his body’s screams of protest, and starts ripping the towels to the best of his ability. The fabric is tough, so he uses his teeth on occasion to get the bits of fabric to the right size. After he finishes, he takes the bits of cloth and starts lining the nest with them. Bane’s eyes flutter open and he slowly sits up, his brow furrows with confusion.

“Robin?”

Robin looks up from his work for a moment and regards his mate.

“Yeah?” he asks.

“Are those the towels?”

“Yeah.”

“You shredded them?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because.” Robin snaps, he doesn’t know why but he’s feeling pissy as well as wanting to fix their nest. “The nest is wrong.”

“I think it’s fine.” Bane replies.

“But it ISN’T.” Robin barks, slapping at Bane’s hand when he tries to take away the ruined towels. Bane doesn’t seem offended, in fact, he’s smirking, which is pissing him off even more.

He shoves Bane out of the tent so he can finish rearranging everything. After he’s finished he climbs out of the tent only to be greeted with Bane’s amused expression, his lips turned up in a lopsided grin while his grey eyes squint a little. Robin feels a stab of fury, and he doesn’t know why.

“Stop that!” He growls

“Stop what?”

“The thing you’re doing!”

“What thing, _Habibi?”_

“I don’t know-- the _THING.”_

“I do not believe I understand.”

“FUCK!” Robin swears, as he stalks over to the dresser, and starts pulling out some of their clothes. Bane just watches, that stupid look on his face while Robin bristles. He decides to shred a pair of Bane’s pants out of spite. His mate just watches, chuckling to himself as Robin returns to line the nest with the pants.

When he feels Bane reach out and tug him close he lets out a warning growl, but Bane’s warmth calms him to some degree as Bane nips at and nuzzles his neck.

“I do believe I was correct.” He says, as one of his large hands slides down over his belly.

Robin’s anger suddenly leaves him as he freezes, looking down at his handiwork.

“Jesus Christ--” He stammers. “You’re fucking kidding me.”

Bane just purrs softly, planting a kiss on his temple.

All of a sudden, Harleen bursts in with breakfast: Bacon and Eggs, Robin knows this from the smell, which sends him flying into the bathroom to vomit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Robin you poor hormonal bb.
> 
> And Bane, stop doing the thing.


	9. Chapter 9

Robin doesn’t like being pregnant.

One, every morning he wakes up nauseous.

Two, if he catches the faintest scent of meat-- bam. Puke. Crane puts them both on a vegetarian diet because of this.  

Three, he’s hormonal as fuck, one minute he’s fine, the next he nearly pulls Bane’s head off for smiling at him. Smiling. Then he gets so horny he swears he’s having another heat. (Bane is happy to oblige him when this happens)

Four, he’s started to piss like a racehorse; especially at night.

Five, Bane has become extremely protective. He’s trusting only of a few select people to be near Robin for any circumstance. And, he’ll turn on them at any possible moment if he suddenly senses a threat.

“I’m just bringing’ you guys some lunch Mistah B, I’m not gonna hurt Robbie or his lil baby alright?” She says  holding  their lunch trays nervously. “You were fine all of last week with me bein’ in here.”  

Bane had pushed Robin into the bathroom and is pacing the main room, eyeing Harleen as if she was the devil.

“How can I trust you?” He snarls.

“I- I haven’t ever hurt ya before-”

“You have forcefully injected me without my consent in the past.”

“If I didn’t you woulda starved to death, .I was just doing what I was-”

“You have pills. You didn’t before.” Bane interrupts. “What are they?”

“Ah, these-- they’re iron supplements for Robbie. He needs lotsa iron for his baby and since meat triggers his morning sickness Doctoah Crane prescribed them.”

Bane seems to relax, he glances at Robin who is watching from the threshold in between the two rooms.

“Bane. It’s okay.” He says.

Bane sighs, then slowly steps back. Harleen cautiously sets down the trays.

“Okay, thank ya Robbie. How ya feeling?”

Robin feels okay right now, but he knows at any moment his emotions could spiral out of control. Crane told him that it would only get worse as the pregnancy continued, which makes him feel much worse about the whole thing.

“I’m alright Harley- thanks.”

Harleen cracks a weak smile before she turns to leave, as she does her beeper goes off. She swears as she plucks it from the waistband of her scrubs.

“Oh Jesus- _shit_ \-- It’s Mistah Jay he’s havin’ his baby!”

Robin’s heart rate picks up. Joe’s in labor. He wonders how Bruce, and the Dee Dees are dealing with it.

He remembers being in the fifth grade and his teacher, a Beta Male’s water breaking during a math lecture. It was probably the most awkward and frightening moment in Robin’s academic career before he learned he was a little different from the other gammas in High School. The Dee Dees are much younger than he was, he hopes that Bruce can help them understand.

Harleen nearly knocks their food over as she rushes out the door, leaving it hanging open for a moment before a guard kicks it shut and locks it. Bane lets out a rumble as Robin pads out of the bathroom and takes one of the plates. It was three different kinds of salad today. One with lettuce, the other with some kind of seeds (Quinoa, Bane called them) and one with beans. Robin’s stomach growls intensely; he’s eating for two now, he realises.  But he can’t stop thinking about Joe. He sits cross legged on the floor with Bane, who shoves  the iron supplements in his face with his daily glass of whole milk, infused with calcium-- for the baby of course. Robin doesn’t like whole milk. It’s like drinking a pint of cream, too rich. But Bane won’t rest until he empties the glass.

They eat in silence, normally they’re comfortable without talking but that sparking energy in room has returned. Robin puts down his spoon and lets out a sigh.

“I’m nervous.” He says aloud.

Bane looks up, noticing Robin’s not eating.

“I understand, but your worry doesn't mean our child must starve. You need your strength.”

Bane was also kind of pushy. He forced Robin to do light exercises and made sure he cleaned his plate every meal, and drank every last drop of fluids put in front of him. It was bad enough that he was already pissing so much without Bane shoving glasses of water in his face.

They finish their meal, Bane takes the plates and glasses to the door. An unknown guard takes them from him which makes Bane growl.

Barsad was probably with Joe. Robin hopes. He gets up and starts pacing-- his cousin still on his mind.

Bane turns and smiles reassuringly, his eyes following Robin who starts pacing the room like a wild leopard locked in a cage.

“Joseph will be fine, _Habibi._ ”

“He’s had miscarriages-- stillbirths. Crane and Barsad both say he isn’t healthy even Bruce-”

Bane cuts him off by striding over and pulling him flush against his body and pressing Robin’s nose against his neck to take in his scent. Robin learned very quickly that a person could be calmed rapidly from anxiety spells with only the scent of their mate. It was rather manipulative but it worked wonders. Robin inhales Bane’s musk and licked a little at his Adam’s apple. Bane lets out a rumble.

“I just want them to be okay.” He whispers.

“They will be.”

Robin pulls away from him, his body trembling a little as he starts to pace again. He shows his teeth when Bane tries to pull him back in, his hormones deciding that Bane’s being an asshole. He lets out a growl, then crawls into the nest. After the Board got wind of him ruining towels and other articles of clothing, they sent old blankets and other scrap cloths for Robin to use. It was a pain in the ass for the cleaning staff to take care of every day but Robin didn’t care. He wants his nest to be soft and safe, with high walls to protect him and his child from the elements.

He fumbles with the cloths, not realising that he’s whining out loud until Bane sneaks in and pulls them flush again, his hips grinding against Robin’s ass.

Robin doesn’t growl this time, he just lets out a softer whine as he feels himself growing slick again. He parts his legs as Bane gently pulls down his pants and underwear, revealing his hole. Mating was another way to calm down someone as well. Robin knows because whenever he’s in a pissy mood Bane tries to pin him down and mount him. For the most part, that works too.

“You manipulative little shit-- _ah!_ ” Robin growl suddenly turns to a moan when Bane kisses down his back as he slides his fingers inside.

Robin has grown extremely sensitive-- another bonus side effect of pregnancy. All Bane has to do is touch his entrance a little and he’s  raging hard, slick, and panting, stretching out onto his belly with his ass in the air for Bane to claim.

Bane lets out a soft croon as he gently stretches Robin with his fingers some more before he pushes in, rolling his hips gently with soft grunts rising up from his throat.

This isn’t about the release, it’s about the comfort of being close. Plus, Bane doesn't want to hurt the baby-- his pace is agonizingly slow as a result. Robin whines softly  in protest as Bane leans forward to nuzzle into the back of his neck and bites down, making Robin’s body go limp. He lays there in silent bliss as Bane works on top of him, slowly  bringing up his pace in obligeance to his Omega’s disappointment. Robin comes much sooner that he expected with a feeble moan, his body trembling as Bane knots with a soft grunt, sealing them together.

Bane gently rolls them onto their sides as he nuzzles and purrs, rubbing Robin’s belly in slow circular motions which make him sigh as he lays with his mate.

* * *

 

Robin wakes with a blanket tucked over him. He blinks sleepily and feels around for Bane, who he realises rather quickly isn’t in the room with him. He pulls his pants back up and slides out of the nest to take a shower and a much needed bathroom break.

Bane is standing in front of the window, his arms crossed behind his back as he looks down into the courtyard. They were allowed outside twice a day if the weather permitted. The first time they went out Bane fell onto his knees and buried his face into the grass. It must have been the first time in two years that he was allowed to touch such a simple thing.  Robin can’t see the expression on his face but his posture is enough to say that something is wrong.

Then he sees Stephens on the loveseat his head in his hands. He wonders why Bane isn’t tearing him to pieces. Robin knows for sure now, something is up.  

“Where’s Barsad?” He asks, his voice cracking.

Stephens and Bane look up and turn to him Bane strides over and gently cups Robin’s face.

“Barsad’s heat started this morning, _habibi_.”  He rumbles. “He is out of comission for a couple days until it’s through.”

Robin glances over to Stephens, who’s still slumped on the loveseat.

“Why is he here? What hap-”

Then it hits him. He starts shaking and whining while tears start to sting at his eyes.

_No. Oh god no._

“Joe’s dead.” He cries, “Oh _Jesus-_ ”

Bane pulls him close, a soft croon rumbling from his chest. Stephens gets up and walks over, causing Bane to let out a warning growl. Stephens flinches, but does nothing else.

“Your cousin’s alive Robin, it’s just... he lost the baby.”

Robin doesn’t feel any better at that, he presses his face against Bane’s chest. Bane runs his hands through Robin’s hair as he comforts him.

“Is he okay?”

Stephens shook his head.

“He and Bruce are upset-- naturally. It was a Beta Male-- the baby. Crane delivered the kid himself and everything but _still._ ”

Robin realises that Stephens is just as wrecked as Robin is.

“I just don’t understand. I just don’t.” He continues, his voice bordering on a sob. “So many children die here, even with the state of the art medicine. Christ-- I’m sorry Robin.”

“I want to see him.” Robin asks.

Stephens heads over to the door and turns, his eyes bloodshot.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

 

It was a week before the Board approved visitation, stating Joe needed that time to recover from the birth with his family. The meeting is to be out in the courtyard, since they both need the vitamin D anyway. Bane sits next to him underneath one of the trees as they waited for Bruce, Joe and the Dee-Dees, it’s a lovely afternoon. There was a soft breeze and it was just warm enough that they didn’t need jackets, but cool enough that it wasn’t too uncomfortable.

Both of them are fidgeting nervously. Barsad and a few other guards stand aside, also tense. Bruce had said it would be fine if Bane tagged along for this meeting but in his emotional state he could suddenly change his mind, especially with his children present.

When the doors open and the girls spill out to play on the lawn. Bane makes an odd sound, turning and smiling at him in reassurance. Robin realises that he’s thinking of the child growing in his belly, and how someday they will have one just like Delia and Deidre. Robin isn’t so sure about that. Apparently, there was an extremely high mortality rate here.

He whines a little, Bane leans in and rubs his shoulders affectionately.

Bruce steps out, looking gaunt. His mouth pulled into a line as he watches his daughters as they shyly approach Robin and his mate. He calls out to them to come back, which they obey albeit begrudgingly.

Joe’s in a wheelchair that Harleen wheels out. He looks even worse. The bags under his eyes show how he hasn’t slept, and he was painfully thin, probably from not eating well enough. His hair is super long, and darkened by grease. Bane’s nose wrinkles, it’s obvious he hasn’t bathed in a while either.

Bruce tried to help Joe out of the chair but he pulls back his teeth in a vicious snarl. The Alpha steps back and watches helplessly as Joe struggles to his feet and stalks forward. The Dee-Dees hang from his arms quietly and pull him around which he tolerates.

Robin gets up and head over cautiously. He knows Joe is in a dark mood, he always had them even before all this. But he still wants to show his support.

Joe seems preoccupied with the girls as he makes his way up. Bane is behind him, staying back a little ways due to Bruce’s nervous glare.

“Hey.” Robin says.

Joe looks up for a moment.

“Oh, hi Robbie.” He replies. “Dee Dees, look, it’s your cousin Robbie and his _boogie._ ”

The girls move from hanging on Joe’s arms to looking up at Robin with their wide greenish brown eyes-- they have Bruce’s eyes, Robin realises. The rest of them clearly is Joe’s genes shining through.

“Hi Cousin Robbie.” they say, but don’t approach him.

“ _Brrruccey_ dear, why don’t you take the Dee Dees, I want to talk with Robbie.”

Bruce nods and calls to the girls, who follow him immediately. It was clear they were curious, but a little subdued, probably sensing the grief in the air. His eyes flash to Bane aphrehensively, not wanting to leave his mate alone with another Alpha in his condition.

“Bane.” Robin says. “Why don’t you go with Bruce-- is that okay?”

Bruce nods, allowing Bane to follow. He keeps a respectful distance from the girls who step away shyly, Bane was very large and rather intimidating to them, Robin notices.

Joe motions for Robin to follow him to one of the trees where they sit. Joe struggles a little but growls when Robin tries to help him.

“So, _Baney-Boo_ knocked you up.” Is the first thing he says.

Robin nods slowly.

Joe cracks a weak smile.

“Congrats.” He replies to that. “I’m happy for you-- really.”

Robin notices how Joe keeps tonguing his scars, a nervous tic he must have developed.

“How you holding up?” Robin asks. “I mean _christ_ Joe-”

“I don’t want your fucking pity.” Joe snaps, his voice growing dangerously low.

“I... I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. Everyone’s fucking sorry.” Joe says bitterly. “But then they tell me they’re always _next time._ I’ve miscarried three, and lost two to stillbirths. You’d think they’d catch the hint.”

Robin nods in agreement.

“There was nothing wrong with Timmy. He was just as healthy as the Dee Dees, I knew. I just knew it. When you become a parent you just- _know_ you know? But Crane said that there was something wrong and took him away. Then Ramirez came in and told me he had-”

Joe swallows and looks down. Robin takes the risk at putting his hand on his cousin’s shoulder. Joe leans against him a little but doesn’t reciprocate much.

The Dee Dees have gotten over their shyness of Bane, and are chasing him around the yard. Bane is a little overwhelmed when they tackle him and hang off of his massive arms, but a smile forms on his face as he lifts them up and swings them around, much to Bruce’s chargin, but the girl’s squeals of delight calm him to a degree.

“Bane does have a nice ass. Not as nice as Brucey’s but still... nice.”

Robin chuckles a little.

“Touch my mate and I’ll wreck you.” He says lightly.

“I’ll wreck you first. Straight to the moon.” Joe mimes punching him.

“You can’t hit me-- I’m _pregnant_.” Robin jokes, but his eyes widen in horror when he realises what he’s just said.  

Joe just smirks at him and a soft giggle leaves his throat.

“Your _face_ isn’t pregnant.”

Robin can’t help himself, he bursts out laughing. Their mates stop playing with the Dee Dees, looking up in surprise.

Joe is laughing with him, but Robin can tell that it’s not reaching his eyes.

* * *

 

After the meeting Barsad leads Bane and Robin back to their room. But, when they get there there are a large group of guards standing outside the door.

And Miranda Tate.

Robin forgets to squash a growl of distaste. Bane reaches over to take his hand.

Miranda notices, her lip curls a little in disgust.

“Barsad. Take Bane to a holding cell please.”

Barsad’s mouth drops open.

“What-- _why?”_

“That is an order. Barsad.”

Some of the guards step forward. They have ropes, stun guns, and a muzzle. Bane pushes Robin behind him, snarling viciously. One of the guards strides forward.

“If you won’t do it. I will. Give me the venom remote.”

 _“Laa.”_ Barsad spits. Robin learned from Bane that Laa meant no.

“There is no need.” Miranda says cooly.

She pulls out a small gun and points it at Robin’s belly. Robin gasps, freezing in terror. Even Bane is horrified, knowing one wrong move could kill both his mate and his unborn child.

“You wouldn’t.” he chokes out.

Miranda ignores him.

“Bane, you will go quietly to maximum security, if I receive word of any form of a struggle there will be consequences.”

Bane snarls, barking something in Arabic. Miranda hisses right back and pulls back the hammer on the gun. He relents, bowing his head.

“Bane...” Robin whines.

“It will be alright, _habibi_.” He says, before being quickly ushered down the hallway.

“You _bitch._ ” Robin snarls, as one of the remaining guards shoves him into his room.

“If anyone is the bitch here, it’s you, Robin Blake.” She replies as she steps in. Her steps are slow, calculated.

Robin notices her French accent is no longer, a smoother more refined version of Bane’s has taken it’s place. The door slams shut behind her and locks. 

“What on earth are you doing Miranda?” He asks as she crosses over to sit on the office chair.

“Talia. My name is Talia Ducard, and I am avenging the death of my Father.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW TW TW
> 
> there is infanticide in this chapter READER BEWARE

“What?” Robin asks, as he crosses over to the window.

“Stephens has informed you of Henri Ducard correct? I heard it over the comm.”

Robin turns, his body trembling, his mind racing. He tried his best to piece the information he was receiving together but it was falling apart in his hands. Ducard, who had been captured six years ago and committed suicide.

That Ducard was Talia’s father-- or at least one of hers.

“I... I-”

Mira-- _Talia._ Stands and strides over to the bed, she sits on the edge of it. Robin notices as she pats for him to sit next to her that she has a tablet in her hand.

“Sit, Robin.” She says. “There is much for me to reveal to you.”

Robin hesitates, his legs growing weak. That woman had threatened to kill him and his unborn child only moments ago. She had scratched his face for talking back to her. Robin instinctively puts his hands over his belly and steps back.

“You and your unborn are safe... for now.”

“For now.” He parrots.

Talia just pats the bed again, her bloody painted lips twisted into a smirk. Robin steps forward and sits down.

“Did you know, that back in the paleolithic era  that there were only two dynamics?”

“Yeah, Alphas and Omegas.”

“And did you also know that during that time, only the males were Alpha, and the females Omega?”

“Yeah, I learned this in eighth grade world history.” Robin replied with annoyance.

Talia showed her teeth at him, quickly growing irritated as well.

“Tell me the rest then.”

“Anthropologists and Archaeologists believe, that some sort of event wiped out a large part of the female population. Some are even linking that event to the Virus which occurred seventy years ago.”

Talia nods.

“Because there were so few females, they also believe smaller and weaker males suddenly switched over and became Omegas, and within a hundred years Omega Males were commonplace.” he continues.

“Yes, Robin. You know much, for such a fool.”

Robin growls, but she is unperturbed.

“During the rise of Civilisation, when the first cities were built. More complex social dynamics formed. Before, Alphas and Omegas were considered equal. Now, Alphas started to see themselves as superior, Omegas being weak, helpless, and in need of an Alpha’s constant guidance.”

“Omegas basically became slaves.” Robin interjected. “Even Bonded Alphas treated their mates like shit because that was what Society expected of them. Omegas weren’t allowed to read, write, or even go outside in some cases.”

Talia nodded.

“Omegas wouldn’t regain their status until the Omega Rights movement began.” She sighed. “It was at this time, that the first Betas were born.”

Robin hums in agreement.

“Anthropologists believe, that we Betas evolved specifically to grow independent from Alphas; thus, to avoid exploitation and slavery. That is why it is so hard for a Beta to form a bond-- you see Robin, throughout human history, we have rapidly evolved and adjusted to change. We evolve faster than most other species do-- which is rather shocking. Look how fast it took you and Bane to gain immunity to a deadly Virus.”

Robin chews on his lip and ponders this, he doesn’t understand where Talia is going with it.

“The men who started this.. _. farm._ They knew it would happen. They knew it was inevitable that he Omega dynamic would return to full strength. It was only a matter of time. But, these men were Gammas. As you know, Gammas lack empathy towards the other Dynamics, they only exploit and manipulate; caring for only their own. Why do you think they bullied you so badly? They sensed you were not one of them-- on a subconscious level.”

“How do you know about that?”

“Miss Kyle-- and Joseph.” She replied, her voice was almost a silky purr.

Robin nods again.

“The government plans to announce the return of Omegas sixteen years from now. Ten out of every one hundred children born, are relatively healthy Omegas, which are either passed off as Betas or Gammas for their own protection until the announcement commences. However, there are a few like you, whose families were fraught with poverty. They never got the memo and so, their government couldn’t protect you from the Board. Nor could they protect Joseph, or Selina, or any of the others because they were never _discovered._ ”

Robin blinks in surprise.

“What- you mean-- Omegas aren’t that rare?”

“Still rare yes, but their numbers are growing fine on their own. Places like this don’t need to exist at all..”

“So... I was lied to?”

“Precisely.”

“Then why are we here?”

“Because, the board had an idea. When the announcement occurs, there is going to be chaos. Alphas will start searching for Omegas to mate or potentially bond with. But, the dating game is hard when you’re desperate.”

Something clicks in Robin’s head, he snarls angrily.

“So the board wants to breed up a stock of prostitutes-- _slaves._ And sell them.”

Talia smiles. Robin doesn’t like the way her mouth is twisted as she does so.

“Perhaps you are not as foolish as I originally thought. My father was taken, but he would rather die than allow his future children, or himself become a slave. But, the Board did not know who in they were dealing with. My Father was the head of a secret organization, a group dedicated to justice.”

Robin’s mouth opens in surprise.

“Bane and Barsad are also members; the bravest and most loyal, they helped me with my plan. At first, only Barsad was needed, but after I made a discovery it was clear Bane had to be bought in as well.”

“What was your plan-”

“Hush, I shall tell you. You remember what I said about Betas. How they evolved as a failsafe against Slavery?”

“Yeah.”

“The Board is quite aware of this.” She says darkly. “Watch.”

With that, she turns on the tablet, which has a video open. Robin can see a small room filled with medical equipment. In the corner he could see the date- one week ago.

“Hey that’s when Joe-”

“Shh.”

_There were sounds, Joe screaming, he heard Bruce and Harleen’s soothing words, Crane’s curt medical jargon. Finally, there was a sound of a crying baby._

Robin’s heart leaps a little, he instinctively puts a hand over his belly.

_“A male.” Crane’s voice said. “Like the ultrasound predicted-- wait. I do believe there is something wrong-- Ramirez.”_

_“What’s wrong with Timothy?” Bruce asked. Joseph just whined a little in pain._

_“Harleen, you take care of these two. Ramirez and I will assess it.”_

_Crane and Ramirez bursted into the room where the camera was situated. The Baby whimpered and screamed, still covered in blood and afterbirth._

_“Goddamn it. I hate these things.” Ramirez hissed. “If Joker’ s womb wasn’t so fucking lopsided we wouldn’t have to do this every time he popped one out. We could just take care of it before the third trimester.”_

_Crane groaned, placing the squirming baby onto a blanket._

_“The virus has affected the way the womb was positioned. Same as the others except for Robin. We'll be able to tell which dynamic he’s carrying in a matter of weeks, and will be able to intervene when necessary.”_

_Crane plucks out a needle, and for once, he was gentle as he took a blood sample from the screaming baby. He handed the syringe filled with blood over to Ramirez who emptied it into a machine. There was a few flashes of light, then a low beep. Ramirez swore._

_“Another Beta.” She said. “Shall I prepare it for Termination?”_

_“No.” Crane replied. “I will take care of it. Someone needs to tell the fathers that their child didn’t survive.”_

Robin’s breath hitches, he doesn’t want to watch what’s going to happen next but Talia grips his jaw and forces him to.

“No. Please... oh god no... I understand just don’t make me watch Talia please--”

_Crane picked up a syringe filled with a pale blue fluid. He injected it into the child with no gentleness or care it didn’t matter because he would be dead._

Robin can’t stop screaming and crying. He’s horrified. Horrified. He want’s to get out. He wants his mate.  

“Bane!” he shrieks, shoving himself away from Talia and burying himself into his nest. He can still smell his mate but the panic does not leave him.

“They... they’re killing them. Every single Beta-oh my god. Oh my god-”

Robin rocks back and forth as he sobs. Talia watches, her eyes cold.

Suddenly, they hear a loud crash.

Robin doesn’t bother to see but he hears Harleen’s gasp of horror. She must have been bringing dinner.

“What-”

“Harleen Quinzell.” Talia says, her voice has switched back to her French one.

“What-- what was that?”

“You weren’t meant to-”

“ _Doctah Crane’s been killin’ babies?_ That’s why so many of em have been dying?”

Talia slowly nods her head.

“Yes Harleen. The Board does not want any Betas-- they are no good for breeding because their heats-”

“You fuckin’ _CUNT!_ You approved this? How _DARE_ you-- you-- you _MURDERERS_ all of ya! Tellin’ me we’ll be makin’ the world a better place? _FUCK NO! FUCK ALL OF YA!_ ”

A door slams. Harleen is stomping off. Robin can’t stop crying.

“Just... just let me be with Bane.” He sobs. “I want my mate.”

“That. Cannot be done.” Talia hisses. “Bane and Barsad pledged their lives to this cause. Everything was going according to plan until you arrived. Years of waiting in the dark ruined with your heat stricken _whoring._ ”

Robin glares at her.

“Then, Barsad started to sympathize. He joined with my Father because his mate was murdered. Seeing you and Bane together pulled him away. I, have set them both back on course. I will bring justice to the Farm. And all who inhabit it.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Purge this evil place with a cleansing fire. All the evils done here shall be erased.”

“You can’t--”

“It is already done. All that is left is for Bane to activate--”

Suddenly, there is a low wail of a siren, the room flashes red as more sirens go off. Robin’s door swings open into the hall as do all the others. There are guards shouting. The snap of stun guns.

“What is that?”

“Harleen Quinzell has unwittingly become an instrument for justice. It is the beginning of the end.”

“You planned for her to see that?”

“Of course.”

There is the sound of a roar, an Alpha. It’s unfamiliar. A man screams. More snaps, more shouting. A slender figure with dark hair darts down the hall with a spicy alpha scent tracing after her. 

“What did she do?”

“She probably pulled a fire alarm and destroyed the hub meant to turn it off. In the case of a fire the doors were designed to open so the Subjects could escape-- even if they were maunually locked.”

Robin blinks for a moment, then bolts for the door. Talia doesn’t do anything to stop him.

“You’re too late Robin Blake!” She calls as he dodges a group of guards.

Robin doesn’t care. He’s going to find Bane, Bruce, Joe, and every goddamn prisoner in the fucking building.

Bane was right, they would not act on escaping now that they were pregnant, simply because it would be safer for their child to be born here. But after what Robin had seen he did not want to risk it in the slightest.

They were going to escape tonight.

Or die trying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short. I usually cut it off by events. The next two should be longer. :P


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: Buying Animal Crossing when you know you have fics to finish is HORRIBLE idea. 
> 
> Sidenote: My town is decked out with the Bat-Symbol everywhere AND my villagers all have bat-related puns. 
> 
> TW: Lots of gross gore because I LOVE IT SOO MUCH teehee.

It takes Robin a few minutes to realise he doesn’t know where he’s going, and it doesn’t help in the slightest that all hell is breaking loose around him. The lights are flashing red, then white, while a siren blares loudly. His head is almost spinning as he evades guards trying to grab him, they’re just as confused as he is about what’s going on.

He darts down an empty corridor in an attempt to evade him when he comes upon a grisly scene.

It’s an Alpha, he’s about the same size as Bruce with blond hair and a cleft chin with his hands around one of the guards’ necks. The guard lays limp as he turns purple, already well passed out. The Alpha shakes him roughly before tossing him and turning to look at Robin for a moment; his eyes are wild. There are three other dead guards lying in a heap around him.

The Alpha snarls for a moment, the lights and noise obviously dulling his senses.

Robin balks when he steps towards him, unsure of the Alpha’s intentions. When suddenly, there’s static over the comm.

 _“A-hem- attention all subjects and employees of the Farm. For the pahst six or sehven yeahs or so, you all have been lied to. This ain’t no place to repopulate a dynamic which was thought to be extinct. Omegas are doin’ fine on their own. I’m not goin’ into detail ‘cause Foley’s workin’ on the door-_ STOP BANGIN’ I’M TRYIN’ TO TALK HERE YOU FUCK! _This is a farm for breeding fuchah sex slaves. And since Betas ah known for their finicky nature, they’re considered--_ undesirable. _So Crane and his select med team of Gammas have been killin’ off every Beta born on the site. All you Mommies and Daddies, there’s nothing wrong with you, Crane and the Board have just been murderin' your babies the moment they learn the dy--”_

There’s the sound of a door being broken in, then gunfire. Not rubber bullets, but real gunfire. Harleen shouts, then nothing. as Foley swears and from what Robin can discern, grabs the mic for the comm.

 _“Attention all guard personnel. Contain all subjects. We have been given the green light to use_ lethal force _\-- if necessary.”_

The Alpha looks back at Robin with a questioning look. Then he steps forward again.

“Please don’t hurt me-- I’m just trying to find my mate.” Robin stammers nervously as he steps back.

“You’re an Omega.” The Alpha says, his blue eyes flash for a moment.

Robin nods quickly.

“Where is your mate?” He asks again, his voice lowering dangerously. 

“I... I don’t know. I’m trying to find him.” Robin replies.

Suddenly, shots rings out, and the Alpha crumples into a heap on the floor. A troop of guards move through the hallway.

“Harvey’s down, took four with him.” One guard says into his walkie-talkie. “We found Robin.”

Robin can’t hear what they’re saying on the other end of the line, but the guard nods.

“Okay-- Robin come with us. We’re going to take you to a safe place.”

Robin shakes his head. The only thing keeping him from bolting was the fact he was positive they would shoot him in the back if he tried. That, he would not allow under any circumstance.

“I want my mate.”

“We can’t take you to him, I’m sorry.”

“Why not?”

“Because we don’t exactly know where he is.”

A roar echoes down the hallway. Robin can feel it in his chest.

“Oh-- shit!” The guard yells, but it’s too late.

A large dark figure jumps on the nearest guard and rips the rifle from his hands. He whips the guard with it before jumping the next one. The others start to shout and raise their rifles but the steady pop-pop of gunfire downs some of them. Robin sees Gordon and Stephens making their way up the hallway, guns in hand.

Robin can tell by the smell that the Alpha fighting hand-to-hand with the other guards is not Bane. It takes awhile for him to focus before he realises it’s Bruce, pounding the shit out of the other men before Gordon quietly pulls him off.

Bruce’s eyes are wild; he’s enraged, his canines showing as he snarls, but backs off. Bruce notices Robin and is suddenly inches from his body; crowding Robin against the wall.

“Wayne--” Stephens babbles for a moment.  

Bruce ignores him, he looks Robin right in the eye.

“Where is my mate?” He snarls.

“I... I don’t know. I was looking for mine.” Robin stammers.

Bruce relaxes a little, he turns to Gordon.

“He’s not with him-- where could--” Bruce suddenly turns a shade of white. “Oh _god_ no.”

“We don’t have time--  we need to get back to surveillance. The copter's going to be here in twenty minutes.” Gordon replies, “After Robin is secure we can look for Joker and Bane.”

“What’s going on?” Robin nearly shouts.

Stephens is digging for extra ammo amongst the dead guards. He looks up briefly to speak.

“We’re _escaping._ Gordon and I with some others have been acting as Moles to oust this operation to the Government. Him for a year or so and me for four. We were going to blow the whole operation wide open but  Harleen flipped the lid on the whole thing a month early- and _Christ_. I didn’t even know about... _that_.” He looks Robin in the eyes hopefully. “Please tell me it’s not true- about the little Betas?”

Robin looks down and nods.

“Talia showed me first hand- it’s true.”

Bruce nearly explodes with anger, his snarl is deep enough to rival Bane’s. Gordon starts to usher them down the halls while the Alpha stalks ahead, his eyes peeled for his mate.

“Who’s Talia?” He asks.

“Miranda Tate. She’s a mole too. So are Barsad and Bane.”

Stephens scoffed.

“I always knew they were close. It just seemed too much of a coincidence that Barsad was the only one on site who could speak his dialect of Arabic. What’s their angle?”

“Justice.” Robin replies. “Ducard was Talia’s father. She wants revenge for his capture and I’m assuming for... the babies. She said something about a cleansing fire-- erasing everything.”

Stephens opens his mouth to say something but is swiftly cut off by gunfire. There’s the disgusting sound of his head exploding shortly after. Robin feels bits of grey matter, bone and hair splat his back as they run. Robin turns to see Foley, with Flass and some other guards on their heels.

“You fucking sacks of shit you double-crossing- _FUCK_!”

Foley trips over one of the unconscious bodies and faceplants. Flass nearly does the same on top of him.

Gordon shoots back as they continue to flee. Robin can see the tears welling as they go. His heart goes out to him.

“We’ll find your wife and kids Gordon! You’ll wish you were like Gerard once we’re through with you! I bet you put that cunt Quinzell up to this too _goddammit!_  Your kids could have gone Ivy Leauge for _FREE_ if you'd just kept your mouth shut!”

“Are they--” Robin asks.

“No. The Government just let them think that the Board could dangle it over me, so I wouldn’t look so guilty.” Is all Gordon replies.

* * *

Robin is shoved into a room. He sees Jen cowering in the corner with Helena in her arms. The Dee Dees and Terry are huddled in a corner with a Beta doctor hovering over them, trying to keep them calm. There’s another dark-skinned Beta watching the cameras, Robin can see a grown Selina shanking a guard with a shiv on one screen. He flinches as his blood sprays over the floor and the Alpha roars, leaping to her next victim before he can ready his rifle.

“Where’s Rachel?” Gordon asks as he kneels down briefly to check the children. He reaches out a hand and Terry accepts with a whimper. Bruce nearly pushes him out of the way as he smothers the children against him, Helena pulls away from Jen to be in his arms as well.

The dark Beta shakes his head slowly.

“Wuress got her. I took care of him and his lot. We lost Bullock, and Sawyer.”

Gordon swears and bows his head. Bruce looks upset as well as he hugs his babies closer, growling softly. Jen scoots over to be closer and he tolerates it, she did give him one of the four little ones.

“Any more out there Allen?”

“Just Joker and Bane. I can’t find them on the cameras.”

“I thought there weren’t any cameras.” Robin states.

“In the private rooms, no. Daggett wanted them up to sell as pornography. But then the authorities could get wind of it-- Crane demanded cameras in the medical rooms to record his science projects and the rest is just hallway and public surveillance.” Allen states, his jaw set sternly.

“He could have deleted the files of where he murdered those children.” the Doctor in the corner retorts in a thickly accented voice, it sounds Russian. “If I had known I would have killed him myself.”

“Robin steps up to the cameras, frantically searching for Bane. He sees Barsad moving through a crown briefly as other Alphas are gunned down, a couple Omegas are rounded up and ushered into holding cells. Robin notices that there are no children with them.

“Where are the other kids?”

The doctor scoffs.

“There are no other children. These are the only ones, thank god-- I am Dr. Pavel, the resident Pediatrician. That is Crispus Allen, one of the men working undercover with Gordon. No other Omega has been able to conceive or carry to term an Alpha or Omega child. The deaths all been Betas-- the monsters.”

Robin remembers Talia’s theory.

“Life finds a way.” He murmurs softly while his heart shatters.

Allen nods, then turns to Gordon.

“When is the bird showing up?”

“Ten minutes-- maybe longer.”

Suddenly, there’s crackling over Gordon’s walkie. He grabs it and swears as he talks into the mouthpiece.

“Goddamnit Montoya, where the hell are you?”

 _“Weather’s pretty bad up here gonna be another twenty-- you got the survivors?”_ Comes a female voice, garbled by static. Robin decides Alpha immediately.

“Yeah. Most, we’re waiting on two more. They’re killing anyone who resists. And locking up the rest where we can’t reach them. We got all the pregnant and children but they won’t leave without their mates I’m sure.”

_“Goddamnit. First we intercept a signal about fucking sex slaves and infanticide from some crazy Queens lady now it’s a complete massacre. I hope that place burns to the ground.”_

“Not with all those people--”

She’s cut off by something, then Allen shouts.

“I found the Joker-- er, Joseph!”

Bruce nearly throws Allen aside to get a better look at the screen as Robin sees Joe stalking down the hallway of the infirmary. His shoulders are hunched as he moves as if he had been tilted at a dutch angle and had to support himself as such.

He’s covered in blood, a shard of glass is clutched in his hand.

Robin notices immediately, that he’s pursuing someone.

“Crane.” Bruce snarls.

_The doctor is wounded as Crane scrambles madly to escape. It looks like Joe got him a couple times with his impromptu blade._

_“Joseph--- Mr. Kerr-- please I-- I-- we can discuss this.”_

_“Oh, so_ now _I'm on your level. What-ah is there for uh- us to discusss? You made me think I was_ diseased _\-- that it was all my fault.” Joe snarls._

_Crane fumbles into an empty hospital room. He’s practically sobbing, the coward._

_“The- virus- makes Omegas’ wombs a little-- lopsided and interferes with the cycle causing sporadic periods of estrus. Makes it hard to check vitals-- do tests- when you are-”_

_“So you couldn’t tell soon enough that I was carrying a Beta, so you just waited until_ I fucking gave birth. _”_

_“Not- not always. Sometimes we could see-- then we could-”_

_“Abort them against my will. You took my body,_ mine _and used it as your little science experiment._ I _decide who lives or dies inside of me, not you, not_ ANYONE. _” Joe snarls._

_Crane flinches as he presses himself into a corner._

_“And then, I hear you planned on selling my Dee Dees as sex slaves, cute little Omega prostitutes for some stranger to fuck senseless, I bet they wouldn’t have a say either hmm?”_

_Crane bows his head._

_“Oh god, oh Christ... please don’t kill me.”_

_Joe regards him for a moment, then starts laughing. It’s high pitched and grating, straight through his nose. Then he lunges and Crane screams. Joe grabs the Gamma by the wrists and forces his fingers into his mouth, biting down viciously._

Pavel, Gordon, and Jen scramble to cover the Children’s eyes and ears while the rest watch in horror.

_Joe spits out Crane’s fingers in his face._

_“That’s for Robbie.” Joe says._

_Then the glass plunges into soft Gamma flesh._

_“This is for Jackie. That’s for Buddy, this is for ah- Louisa, this one’s for Ace.”_

Crane won’t stop shrieking. Allen tenses nervously while another screen reveals a group of guards heading for the scene.

Robin averts his eyes but he can hear the sound of flesh tearing and Crane’s agonising screams.

Finally, there is silence for a moment. Robin looks up to see a bleeding, barely alive Crane staring up weakly with his icy blue eyes on the screen.

_“And this is for Timmy.” Joe snarls, as he plunges the glass shard straight into his eye socket._

Robin suppresses a scream of horror. Bruce and Allen gag a little.

Suddenly, Bruce shouts.

_The door bangs open and the swarm of guards enter the room, their rifles trained on Joe. He turns to face them, standing up slowly. His body painted completely red. He grins, his yellowed smile seems almost white against the red as he raises his arms and spreads them wide open._

_“Go on, I want ya to do it.” He says._

_The men open fire._

The sound Bruce makes is not human. At least, Robin was unaware humans, especially Alphas with their differentiated vocal cords. He’s screaming, then he’s sobbing, babbling the word “no” over and over. Robin is still in shock. He doesn’t register what happens until the guards crowd around Joe’s mangled body. He feels his heart clench.

He wants Bane. He needs his mate here. Robin clutches himself desperately and sobs softly. Bruce stumbles onto the floor with his hands clutching the side of his head as he makes even more noise.

There’s a crackling from Gordon’s walkie.

_“You have ten minutes still. Get to the landing I don’t want to be on the strip for too long.”_

Gordon silently gathers up Jen and the children with Allen and Pavel readying their weapons. Bruce stays on the floor, sobbing quietly. Jen reaches over to pat his shoulder but Bruce snarls at her. She flinches a little, her eyes downcast.

“Your kids, Bruce.” Robin whispers “They need you.”

Bruce blinks for a moment, his jaw shaking like he wants to break down again. He looks over to his progeny, the Dee Dees, Helena, and Terry all look back at him with wide Greenish-Brown eyes. His eyes. Bruce slowly moves to his feet heads for the door.

“What about Bane?” Robin asks.

“There’s no ti-”

“Wait.” Pavel says in alarm. “Look.”

He points to one of the screens.

It’s the conference room. Daggett is in the corner, cowering with the remote.

_“I told you, I don’t know where your Habibi is. Or Talia, or that South-African prick that follows you both around all the time- I have the remote! D-don’t make me use it!”_

_A guttural snarl sounds from behind the skillfully barricaded door. It’s Bane’s voice, and it puts Bruce’s to shame._

“He can’t-” Pavel begins.

“It’s out of Range. Bane just needs to be a few feet closer. If he wasn't a pissed off Alpha looking for his mate he'd probably know that and fuck off, but of course he doesn't.” Allen replies.

Robin doesn’t even realise he’s out the door until Gordon is shouting and chasing after him, Allen grabs him and pulls him back.

* * *

Robin miraculously makes his way to the conference room, he isn’t sure how, it must be instinct. When he does arrive the doors are splintered and torn from their hinges, the furniture used to block on the inside thrown about.

Then, Robin hears the whir.

He sees Bane crumpled on the floor, twitching wildly in a pool of his own vomit with Daggett kicking him in the ribs, a sadistic grin on his face as he presses the button for the Venom over and over again.

“I always fucking hated you- sack of shit Alpha. You cost me millions a year just to keep you locked up then you go and bond making yourself a worthless liability-- genetic compatibility be damned. We should have just killed you to start-”

Robin lets out a snarl of rage and bolts forward, tackling Daggett to the ground. The Gamma yelps in alarm but sadly, he holds onto the remote, but his thumb slips from the trigger. Bane stops twitching on the floor and lets out a feeble moan.

Daggett's yelp quickly turns into a growl as he and Robin grapple on the floor. Robin keeps trying to get the remote away from Daggett but his grip is like an octopus’; it is not going anywhere.

“You fucking Omega _slut._ ” He seethes. “You think you can save your mate? Well think again.”

Daggett clips him in the temple, making Robin yelp and try to struggle to his feet. Bane lets out another groan as he makes it to his knees before collapsing again.

Daggett slaps Robin in the face, Robin gets some hooks in which surprises the Gamma, who obviously never had to fight in his life. Robin grew up in an Orphanage and survived an entire academic career of bullying. Plus, passion fueled him now more than anything. The hard part is that Daggett keeps going for his belly, which he miraculously he has managed to protect so far. He let the Gamma do what he wanted to his face, however, which was making him woozy and unfocused.

Suddenly, Robin feels a tight rope around his neck go taught, as Flass jerks it backwards, forcing him into his knees.

“Should I kill him?” Flass asks Daggett

“No. He’s carrying Bane’s fetus. Even if it’s a Beta we’ll still have the genes. I’ll take care of the Alpha though. Get him to the landing pad.”

Flass grins.

“Alright, come on.”

Flass jerks the rope, making Robin gasp and yelp. It goes too tight around his throat and he can’t breathe. He lets out a choked sound of terror as he feels his airways being cut off.

Bane noticies, a panicked sound leaves him as he struggles to save his mate. Flass quickly goes to try and loosen the rope but the damage has already been done.

Every time Bane moves to help Robin, Daggett shocks him, grinning evilly, too distracted in torturing Bane to care that Robin is choking to death. Robin lays there watching helplessly. He knows if his body experiences any more stress he’ll miscarry, for _real._

He mouths the word Bane and reaches out to him. Bane lets out a pained moan, Robin swears he hears him rumble  _Habibi._

“Uh... Daggett-- a little help here-- he’s _choking._ ”

“Shut up.”

Daggett shocks Bane again. The Alpha’s face is twisted in agony but he’s fighting through it now, his fingers dig into the carpet as he struggles to stand.

Suddenly, Bane is on his feet, he makes his way towards Daggett, his eyes filled with intent. Daggett’s smug visage suddenly melts away to something akin to a terrified child as he balks.

Bane lunges. Daggett screams for a brief second before his head turns one-eighty against its will. There’s a sickening pop sound and Bane yelps as the skin of the scar on his back tears and electric sparks and blood spill out of him before he passes out.

Flass gets a knife out and cuts the rope. Robin gasps and flails, he struggles away from the mortified Flass and huddles next to his mate.

“Bane...” he rasps hoarsely, his head still foggy from the lack of oxygen

Bane is out, he moans softly. His face twisted in pain.

Then, Robin hears the click of someone pulling back the hammer of a gun. He closes his eyes, having a small comfort that Bane would be with him.

“You’re more trouble than you’re worth I guess. Should have let you choke to death.” Flass growls.

A gunshot. A thud.

Robin will have a gun phobia for the rest of his life.

He looks up to see Barsad lowering his rifle. Flass’ head is missing-- well, most of it.

“Oh god, no.” the Beta murmurs.

“What happened?” Robin asks, his voice faded and weak.

“The implant shorted out.” Barsad states grimly. “It’s attached to his spinal cord.”

“Is he going to be okay?”

“He needs a doctor.” Is all Barsad replies.  

“Gordon and the others-”

“I know, the helipad. A Renee’ Montoya is planning on flying them out.”

“Can you take us?”

“I will try.” Barsad replies quietly. “It leaves in five minutes but it’s not far.”

They Both struggle to get Bane to his feet. His eyes are open and staring blearily.

 _“Habibi.”_ He rumbles softly.

“I’m here Bane, we can do it.”

Barsad pauses for a moment, before he fumbles for something in his vest. A needle.

“What’s that?”

“Adrenaline.” Barsad replies, as he jams it into Bane’s thigh.

Bane grunts, his body shaking before he suddenly jerks, he’s still very weak but  manages to stay on his own two feet. Barsad lets out a sigh of relief.

“You’re not paralyzed, this is good.”

“Then he can finish what he promised.”

Barsad turns in dismay to see Talia standing in the doorway. With a whole armful of the Adrenaline shots.

“You will help me detonate the bomb.” She says. “You spent the last two years slaving away and building it for me, in the bowels of this child-murdering hellhole. Then some slut shoves his ass in the air and you breed him like a dog; forgetting everything you promised me.”

Robin’s jaw goes slack. Bane was building a bomb, a _fucking bomb._

_“Just open the door so I can toss him in. He reeks.” Barsad replies._

_“Bane isn’t in. He was scheduled for exercise.”_

_“What?” Barsad snaps._

_“Miss Tate ordered Foley to exercise him in the Gymnasium. Said that it might level his aggression.”_

_“At four in the morning?”_

“Foley wasn’t exercising him in the Gym was he?”

“No.” Talia said, her mouth twisted in a smirk. “Foley would take him somewhere deep near the generators where we would build together. He thought we were _mating_ but Bane is my brother, not my mate. Before I learned of the genocide happening here, I simply planned in infiltrating the facility with Barsad to free the rest of the slaves, and kill their oppressors. But after I witnessed the first infant deaths I realised the place had to be purged-- wiped from the face of the Earth. The deaths of the innocent will be swift and painless. Barsad had no knowledge of pyrotechnics, so Bane was needed.”

“So you were going to blow yourselves up-- for _justice_.” Robin says. “And I ruined everything.”

Bane wavers slightly, leaning against Barsad. He growls.

“I was a different man then, full of fire and hate. Then Robin appeared. I wasn’t going to mate him, I pretended to be less than I was to keep Omegas away. Made myself a monster to be feared by all. But still he was given to me and needed comfort, I did not expect to form a bond, but then I finally saw  a reason for us to live once we did. Ducard would not want us to take so many innocent lives. Robin, you did not ruin anything, you showed me light when all I ever saw was darkness.”

Talia growls angrily, her jaw growing tense.

“I will not do this without you. We three must press the triggers simultaneously or the Bomb will not detonate. I will not go alone.”

“Have you ever considered the fact that I have two hands?” Barsad replies. “I had a mate, I lost her I will most likely never find another. Bane and Robin are going to have a child, they have a future.”

Talia’s jaw quivers, her body starts to shake as tear well in her eyes.

“No... it wasn’t... supposed- _laa._ ”

She babbles something in Arabic. Barsad walks up and grabs a couple of the shots out of Talia’s hands and gives them to Robin.

“Get him out of here.” He says. Once he falters, give him another shot.

“Barsad--”

“Go. Before you miss your flight.”

* * *

The Helicopter is just about to take off when they somehow make it to the helipad. Gordon, bless him, forces Montoya back down. When they climb aboard Robin notices a very bloodied Selina crouching over Jen. She smirks at him.

“I knew there was something different about you.” She says.

Robin says nothing. Bane crumples in a heap the moment the ‘copter rises above the Farm. Robin doesn’t even want to look at it. Instead he looks at Bruce, who’s staring off into space with his babies curled in his arms. Robin knows he’ll never be the same again, but at least he has his children. Dee Dee and Terry all lost a parent however, and the thought makes him sick. Robin can’t help it, but he bursts into tears as the bomb goes off as he runs his hand over Bane’s bloodied scalp.

He cries because of grief and mostly the fact that he was glad that it was finally over, that somehow, Bane and his child had survived despite everything that was thrown at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END *whispers* or iiissssss ittttt? 
> 
> OF COURSE SILLIES THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER HERR DERR
> 
> Final note: I am jacked on caffeine and sugar and still reeling from my entire paycheck being gone in one day because of college loans and rent.


	12. Chapter 12

Robin grunts when he feels the baby move a little inside of him. He places a hand over his swollen belly in an attempt to soothe his unborn child, whose due date was still a couple months away, but seemed to squirm around like it wanted out, _now_. He watches as the children run across the frosted grass, chasing after Bane and hanging off of his arms as he occasionally tosses them into the Autumn leaves. Five-year-old Zoe was amongst them, still a bit younger but eager to keep up with her peers.

His first pregnancy had been difficult, since his hips were narrow a cesarean was required but Robin panicked and had refused, for many justified reasons, until the doctors told him there was no way that the baby would survive a natural birth. After everything they had been through, Robin did not want to lose her due to his own stubbornness and prejudice.

Montoya had flown them to a saftey compound somewhere in the Canadian Rockies, since the Canadian Government was working in tandem with the US Government to protect the Omegas and their families. Since all of the subjects “collected” had been declared dead by local authorities, it would be impossible for them to go home to what little loved ones they had been forced to leave behind. The Compound was designed like a small city, however it was equipped with a stellar medical team, which was good because Bane almost bled to death on the flight over, and he was in some pretty rough shape.

The Venom implant had damaged, but not destroyed his spinal cord. However, it left Bane in even worse agony than before. It was impossible for him to function without some form of medication but he reacted violently to many different types of painkillers. The only kind that worked without fogging his senses or making him excessively drowsy was an analgesic gas. At first Bane only needed an inhaler to use twice a day, but then his body rapidly built up tolerance to the drugs until finally, only a constant stream of gas could keep the pain at bay.

The mask used to terrify Zoe, but after awhile she got used to it. It took longer for Robin to adapt, however even though Bane jokingly referred to their first night together where he was muzzled and couldn’t speak, but still managed to take care of him.

Luckily, Bane could take the Mask off briefly to eat or bathe using alternatives which made him a bit woozy and sluggish, but it was better than him being invalid.

Robin watches Zoe chase after Delia (or was it Deidre?) giggling happily as the chocolate braid Bane had done up for her that morning bounces against her wiry shoulderblades. She had Robin’s hair, obviously, and Bane’s grey eyes. She was painfully small and thin, even for a Beta. It took a blood test to confirm that in fact, she was one and not an Omega. Despite her frail appearance, Pavel assured both of them that she was very healthy girl, and since Robin was naturally slight there was no reason to be concerned.

Bane of course, was always the protective Alpha. At first, he wouldn’t let anyone besides Robin hold or help with Zoe, even when he was still ill from the cocktail of drugs they had him on; before the mask.

He was also very demanding for a parent, he made sure Zoe knew how to read before she turned four (she was a terribly bright and precocious girl) he insisted she get a classical education and be in advanced courses when she started school at the small military Base.

Robin of course, just wanted her to have fun and be a kid, Bane agreed but he wanted so badly for her to be successful and to do well, since he had grown up in poverty with nothing, much like Robin had.

The mask wasn’t the only thing that changed about Bane. Robin could tell that he still grieved for Barsad and Talia. He still wasn’t sure about their true connection (he was afraid to ask, just wanting to forget the whole ordeal at the Farm altogether) but was sure when Bane was comfortable, he would tell him the whole story. Sometimes at night Bane would get up and go outside of the small house that was given to them, to make a bonfire. He would just crouch over the flames and watch until their was nothing but smoldering coals remaining. After that he would slip into Zoe’s room and sleep on a chair in the corner until morning.

Bruce seemed to be affected the most. He had lost his mate and was left to raise his children alone. The Dee Dees looked and acted more like Joe every day, while Terry and Helena took after Bruce. Jen still technically had custody of Helena, but since they were being held in the same facilities Bruce got to see her often.

He pretty much ignored everyone else save for his Children, Zoe, Robin and his assigned psychiatrist by the name of Pennyworth. Despite being on the same page, he and Bane still did not see eye to eye; an Alpha thing. At least Bruce didn’t mind when Bane played with the kids, since they were fascinated by his muscles and he was very tolerant of having kids climbing all over him.

Bane scoops up Terry and swings him around while the Dee Dees go for his legs and Helena grabs at his arms. Bane nearly stumbles but rights himself and gently plops Terry into a pile of leaves. Zoe runs up to the group and scoops up pile of leaves to throw at Bane as he mockingly tries to shake off the rest of the children.

“Helena, it’s bedtime! Comes a sharp voice. It’s Selina, who formed a pair bond with Jen.

Helena lets go of Bane and looks over to her Mother and Step-Mother. she murmurs  a goodbye to her siblings and Zoe before trudging off to join her parents at their designated house on the other side of the compound.

Bruce shows up a few minutes later and quietly collects the rest with nothing but a curt nod to Robin before he leaves. Bane scoops up Zoe and carries her up to the small house. Robin gets up from his rocking chair slowly, his body a little top-heavy and wobbly due to the extra weight.

“Hey there.” He says, leaning down to kiss Zoe on the head before brushing his lips over Bane’s eyebrows and what little cheek shown through the straps of the mask. Bane let out a soft rumble which was distorted from the mouthpiece.

“Hello, _Habibi_.” He replies.  

* * *

“One more story?”

“I am afraid not,  little one.”

“I’m not little-- half a story? _Pleeease?”_

“You need to rest. I will tell you another story tomorrow.”

“But-”

“Listen to your father, sweetie.” Robin chides from the bedroom door, a small grin on his face as he watches Bane put their daughter to bed.

Zoe pouts, her bottom lip sticks out comically as she crosses her arms. Robin nearly cheered when it became apparent that she would have her father’s lips, but then terror filled him when he realised how many suitors he and Bane would have to chase off when she was of age.

Bane shushes her and makes sure she’s all nice and tucked in for the night before he brushes his fingers over her forehead; an alternative Bane found when he could not kiss.

Zoe obediently lays back as Bane finishes adjusting her small nest of pillows so she’ll be as secure as possible. When she was younger, she would sleep in Bane and Robin’s nest with them, but over time (and Bane being excessively grabby along with Robin’s heats returning a month early) resulted in her having her own room. Zoe was displeased with the arrangement, but took it like a champ. Three heat cycles later, Robin wound up pregnant again.

Bane turns off the light and shuts the door a crack so Zoe wouldn’t stumble in the dark on her way to the bathroom across the hall in the night. He rumbles softly as his hand runs over Robin’s belly.

Robin leads him to their nest in their bedroom, much like the one Talia gifted them back at the Farm. Robin crawls into the nest but pauses when he feels Bane’s hands grab at his hips.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” He playfully growls.

“You need it.” Bane replies simply.

Even with that thing covering his mouth and nose, Bane could still sense when his mate was even the slightest bit horny. Robin had been feeling it himself but had enough self control in front of the children to keep from acting on it. Now that Zoe was safely tucked away, Robin allowed himself to unwind.

Bane gently peels off Robin’s clothes while he growls softly Robin lets out a soft whine as Bane nudges him to lay on his side while he spoons behind him after removing his own clothing.

Bane growls softly as he runs his hands over Robin’s belly and gently takes his cock in hand, stroking gently and making Robin gasp from the pleasure of it, his thighs going slick from arousal.

Bane teases his entrance a little, but Robin is so sensitive because of his pregnancy he opens almost instantly. Bane removes his fingers and pushes his cock in slowly, making Robin moan almost a little too loud as he’s fully stretched open.

“Christ--” He stammers, Bane just rumbles as he rocks back and forth slowly, his cock dragging over those pesky nerves just right to make Robin moan a little louder.

Bane’s thrusts quicken a little when he senses Robin is close, he comes with a stifled cry as his body shudders in it’s release. Bane pushes in as gently as he can while he knots with a soft growl, sealing them together as he rubs Robin’s belly.

They lay there panting, Bane bucking a little as he comes. Robin feels the baby kick again inside of him which makes him laugh a little.

“You woke him up- asshole.”

“How do you know it’s a he?” Bane replies as he rubs circles in Robin’s skin. “You refused to let the doctors tell us the sex during your last ultrasound.”

“I just do.”

“May we name him Barsad then?” Bane asks.

Robin feels a pang in his chest. He knows how much Barsad and Talia meant to him. Zoe’s middle-name was Talia, at Bane’s request. Robin was just glad that he didn’t ask that it be her first name.

“Barsad Joseph Blake.” Robin murmurs.

The baby kicks at Bane’s hand in response.

“I think he likes it.”  Robin says with a soft chuckle.

Bane says nothing, he just buries the mouthpiece of his mask in the crook of Robin’s neck and starts to purr contentedly. Robin sighs as he drifts off to sleep with his mate as his side.

  
_Fin_


End file.
